Gravity
by Jenno2
Summary: Lucero, a sweet and innocent highschooler, went through the toughest time. She decided to move to Minnesota to start her life over, but what happens when she meets the toughest gang at the school? Will she be able to feel safe again? Will Carlos finally be happy? Or will he destroy the most beautiful relationship he has ever had? Rated M for mentions of rape and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I've been having this idea running in my head and I've been eager to publish it. So without further ado, I present Gravity! I hope you guys like it! it's a darker story, but I hope you guys like it. It contains rape, but I'll do my best to keep it at a minimum. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** thank you!**

_"Oh fuck! You're so tight," growled the man._

_"No please stop. Someone help me! Please!"_

_"Shut the fuck up, bitch! They'll hear us!"_

_"Someone pl—"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence. The man who was on top of her covered her mouth and continued to thrust into her, causing her a vast amount of pain. She felt as if she was going to die. This couldn't be happening. Why her?_

_"Fuck, I'm coming!"_

_And then it was over. The man came. The girl was left broken. After that horrendous moment, everything blacked out..._

Lucero woke up gasping for air. Perspiration had formed. Her dream hadn't stopped. She'd been having that nightmare ever since she was raped. Her life had drastically changed after that. She became pregnant at a young age, but lost the baby when it was almost time to deliver. Lucero felt like the world would crumble on her at any minute, but the love she felt for her baby made her stronger. She promised herself to never forget the baby, and that's exactly what she did.

Lucero's alarm clock interrupted her thoughts. It was the first day at her new high school, and she was extremely nervous, to say the least. Even though she was still in high school, she was allowed to have her own apartment, since her parents didn't want her to live in the town where she previously lived. Her relationship with her parents was filled with love, and with her incident, it only made it stronger.

As she began her routine of getting ready for school, she began to think of her new life in Minnesota. It was all so new. California was a completely different life, and to be honest, she was happy to be able to escape the craziness.

Once she had on her clothes, brushed her teeth, styled her hair, and eaten breakfast, she made her way to her car and drove to her new school.

The school was nice and quite clean, much to Lucero's liking. Her school was Minnesota High School. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, but she was excited, that's for sure.

Lucero made her way to the main office to pick up her schedule. The office attendant was middle-aged and with a sweet voice.

"Oh hi dear. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm new here, and I came to pick up my schedule," she replied politely.

"Oh, ok. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Lucero Ramirez."

"Hmm. Oh here it is. Oh, and a map, too."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

Lucero gave her a warm smile and made her way out of the office and to her first class. She was pretty nervous and was quite happy that her first class was math. She always liked math; she thought it was an intriguing class. Although she wasn't a brainiac like some people, she's still quite intelligent and a hard worker.

Lucero entered her class and glanced at the teacher nervously. She was early and only a few students were there. As she made her way to the teacher, she tripped but quickly caught herself. The teacher was middle-aged as well with red hair, glasses, a thin figure, and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Well hello there. What can I do for you?" asked the teacher with enthusiasm.

"H-hi I'm Lucero Ramirez, and I have this class." Lucero showed her the schedule, and she peeked at it briefly.

"Well, looks like you do! Welcome! I'm Mrs. Harding! If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask me! I won't bite," she exclaimed. Her voice was so sweet, and the way she hopped around, gave Lucero the impression that she was a kind spirited person. Just by talking to her, made Lucero already grow fond of her.

"Thank you, ma'am." Lucero smiled and walked to her seat.

The bell was about to ring as students began to flood into the classroom. Mrs. Harding loved all her students and wanted the kids to have an equal opportunity.

So the bell rang, and she commenced her math lesson. Lucero became engulfed with formulas and equations and was concentrated with her work. She didn't notice when a young man entered the room. Students whispered to each other as he walked in.

"Mr. Garcia. You know how much I value your education. Could you please show some effort and that you actually want to learn?" asked Mrs. Harding. She had a hand on her hips and pointed her marker at him. The boy smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You see Mrs. Harding, I don't understand why you give a crap? It's not like I'm your son," he shot back.

"I know, but I want you to have a better life."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"Just take a seat next to Lucero. Oh that reminds me. We have a new student that has joined us. Would you please stand up, Miss Ramirez?"

Lucero became extremely nervous when the teacher called out to her. She timidly stood up and gave a small smile and waved.

"Hi I'm Lucero," she whispered.

The students were whispering once more, but this time, it was about Lucero.

"So she's the newbie? Ugh, what a shame. I was hoping for a hot guy," muttered a brunette.

"Yeah me too! She's not that pretty, either," agreed another girl.

Lucero sunk back to her seat, while Mrs. Harding brought everyone's attention back to the board. The young boy that walked in took a seat beside her, grumbling to himself about not giving a shit about school. He noticed Lucero was staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?" Carlos snapped. Lucero cowered away from him and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare,"she whispered. She raised her head and met his hard gaze. His cold eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, and his hair a midnight black. He looked back at her, his gaze still intense, and smirked when he realized that she was staring at him.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh, oh I-I..." She didn't know how to finish, so she quickly turned back in her seat and faced the board.

The boy couldn't stop smirking. He knew he had power over girls, it's what he was known for.

He leaned back in his chair and started to doze off, when suddenly, a marker was sent flying and hit him on his head.

"Carlos! Pay attention, son!" Mrs. Harding sternly said. She couldn't help but chuckle when Carlos looked around confused.

"Sorry Mrs. H. Won't happen again," he muttered sarcastically.

"It better not." But Mrs. Harding knew that it would.

Carlos glared at everyone, and they all shut themselves up, except for Lucero. She was still giggling.

"What are you laughing about, bitch?" Carlos growled.

"Oh nothing! I swear!" She brought up her hands defensively. Carlos gave an animalistic growl before he put his head down and fell asleep.

Lucero couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy that was lightly snoring right next to her. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a beautiful chocolate brown. He was quite handsome, that's for sure, but she didn't know what to make of all this.

After class was over, Carlos stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked out. The girls stared at him with dreamy eyes. Lucero just sighed and made her way out of the class. Her next two classes were next to each other, so she was ecstatic when she found out that she wouldn't have to be walking around the building, trying to find where the rest of her classes would be.

When she walked into her next class, she was genuinely surprised to see Carlos sitting down with a girl in his lap. He was having an intense make out session with the girl. Lucero blushed at the sight and went straight to the teacher. She handed him a note explaining that she was a new student. He read it and then gave Lucero a warm smile.

"Welcome to English class, Lucero. I'm Mr. Raven. Why don't you take a seat next to Carlos, and we'll begin with the lesson for today. I'm sure you don't want an introduction, do you?" asked the teacher, Mr. Raven.

"No, sir. I don't think that will be necessary."

"Alrighty then! Carlos, please raise your hand and stop kissing Taylor."

Carlos groaned and raised his hand. Lucero timidly walked to where Carlos was sitting and took the seat next to him. He noticed that it was the same girl from his math class.

"So, you couldn't keep yourself away from me, could you?" He smirked and planted a hot steamy kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Who the fuck is this, baby?" asked the busty girl.

"The newbie, babe."

The girl looked at Lucero and smirked.

"She's no competition. Now where were we," she said seductively. They resumed their make out session until Mr. Raven interrupted them once again. The girl hopped off of Carlos and sat on the other side of him. Lucero's desk was situated on Carlos's right while his girlfriend was on the left.

"Alright. Now today I want you all to get your textbooks and turn to page 1080. We are starting Julius Caesar," announced Mr. Raven. Everyone groaned, including Lucero. But she did her best to concentrate on the play.

Carlos on the other hand was texting his girlfriend, even though she was right next to him.

**_'Babe, after class, I want you to do what you did with your tongue again. It felt so good.'_**

**_'You know I can work magic, Carlos. I'll make you feel so good.'_**

**_'Fuck.'_**

**_'What's wrong, Carlos?'_**

**_'You turn me on so much, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'_**

**_'I can't wait.'_**

Carlos looked to his left and saw his girlfriend suck on her index finger and give him a seductive wink. _'Shit,'_ Carlos thought. He looked down and noticed that his pants were containing a bulge. He moaned and pictured himself fucking his Taylor. The image was quite provocative, and Carlos couldn't contain the moan.

Lucero was deep in thought as sheet continued to read the play. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone moaning. She looked over to her left and noticed Carlos was pumping himself. Her cheeks blushed a crimson color, and she quickly turned away.

'_Did I just see him touch himself? Oh no! I feel so bad! Is he seriously that big?! I wonder what it would be like to make lo—_' but her thoughts were interrupted once again by a sultry moan. Lucero couldn't help but imagine Carlos on top if her, making love to her in the most beautiful way possible.

Realizing what she was thinking, she gave herself a pinch and fiercely shook her head. Her attention was then consumed by the Shakespearean tragedy.

...

Morning classes flew by quick, and lunch finally approach. Lucero was actually frightened, because she would have no one to sit with. That was always the worst part of the day: lunch.

Lucero had her lunch and her bag with her and was searching for a place to sit. She was able to spot a lonely table that had some shade. She made her way to the table, set her bag and lunch down, and sat down. No one was paying attention to her, and that made her feel relieved.

Lucero looked at her lunch, which consisted of a sandwich, a little bit of salad, water, and an apple. It looked decent, considering that it was cafeteria food.

Lucero was eating her lunch when she noticed someone was sitting at the table. The girl had blonde hair and a sweet face. When they locked eyes, the girl smiled and offered her hand.

"Hi I'm Jo. You don't seem familiar. Are you new?"

"Y-yeah. I am. I'm Lucero."

"Oh cool. Well, welcome to Minnesota High School."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Lucero was ecstatic to finally meet someone sweet like Jo. They were chatting when someone else approached them. Another girl with black hair and red highlights. She looked tough, making Lucero tense up.

"Hey Jo. Who's the new girl?" asked the rough looking girl.

"Oh hey Lucy. This is Lucero. She's new to the school."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"H-hi." Lucero put out her hand for a handshake. Lucy gave her a firm, but friendly one.

"So where are you from?" Lucy asked.

"I'm from California."

"So you decided to move to Minnesota? How come?"

"Lucy. Don't intrude. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about that." Jo intervened.

"Um, well I moved here because I had some... Problems back home. My parents allowed me to stay here on my own."

"So you live on your own? That's pretty fucking awesome," said Lucy. Lucero smiled and looked at her lunch nervously.

"Hey no need to be nervous. We don't bite," said Lucy. She gave Lucero a kind smile. "I look tough, but I'm actually nice. I just beat up the people who mess with me."

"Oh, thanks for the reassurance, I think," Lucero said timidly. Jo and Lucy then chuckled at how nervous Lucero was.

"Seriously, we won't bite." Lucy said once more.

"Thanks."

"Hey Jo, so how are you and Kendall doing?" asked Lucy.

"We're doing fine. I just hate how he acts sometimes. He gets aggressive, but I end up just smacking some sense into him. What about you and James?"

"Eh, we're happy. The sex is great, though."

Lucero turned bright red when Lucy said that. Jo noticed and laughed.

"Sorry if we're making you uncomfortable, but that's Lucy for you."

"Yeah sorry," Lucy apologized and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about it."

"So Lucero, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um no."

"Seriously? But you're so pretty!" Jo exclaimed, surprised that Lucero was single.

"Really? I think I'm pretty plain," Lucero said as she took a lock of her wavy hair and twirled it with her fingers.

"No you're not! I like how you don't wear a crap load of makeup. You look great."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you, Jo."

Lucero was slightly blushing from Jo's kind words. It's been a while since she's heard something nice.

As the girls continued to chat, four boys appeared next to them. Lucero instantly recognized Carlos among them. He smirked when he caught Lucero staring at him.

"Well, well, well. We meet again. You really can't stay away, can you, bitch?"

"Carlos leave her alone," Lucy said, her eyes hardening as she looked at Carlos.

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm delicious."

"Shut the hell up, dipshit," the blonde haired boy growled. Jo elbowed him.

"Be nice. She's new to the school."

Kendall looked at Lucero. He noticed that she was easily scared by the look in her eyes.

"Listen here, what's your face. I don't care who you are, but I might as well tell you now. I'm Kendall Knight and I rule this school along with these three assholes. If I see you mess with any of our girls, you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was cold and bitter, making Lucero shiver with fear.

Lucero was absolutely horrified. It was as if she was reliving her past.

"Y-yes. I-I understand," Lucero whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"We couldn't hear you," sneered Carlos.

"I-I said that I understand,"Lucero replied, a tad bit more louder.

"Louder!" Carlos growled menacingly.

"I said I understand!" Lucero yelled. She got up and grabbed her stuff and dashed off, leaving behind her tray of food, which was still pretty full. The four boys snickered as the weak girl ran away. Lucy and Jo shook their heads and glared at them.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucy yelled at Kendall and Carlos.

"Hey, we were just putting her in her place! No harm done! Now she'll stay away from you two!" Kendall said defensively. The guys hated it when people got too close with their girlfriends. They didn't want them to end up hurt.

Lucy and Jo looked at each other.

"We were the ones who approached her first! She has no one here, you idiots!" Lucy yelled. She had her fists clenched. Now she felt the need to go search for Lucero, because she must be frightened.

"I'm going to look for her," announced Lucy.

"I'll go with you," Jo said as she stood up from her seat. "You guys know we love you, but sometimes you take it too far. Yes we know you guys are the toughest gang here, but there's no need to scare off innocent people like Lucero. Come on Lucy, let's go find her."

The two girls left the table and searched for Lucero.

As Lucero ran through the hallways, she found a music room that looked solitary. When she looked at the number, she realize that it was her next class. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Taking in the room, she realized it was enormous. She immediately liked the room. It was spacious, much to her liking. She realized that the room wasn't entirely lit. Some of the lights were turned off, and it gave the room an eerie feeling.

Lucero noticed an electric guitar, an amp, and an iPod speaker. It seemed that she was truly alone in the room. She took this to her advantage and approached the instrument. She sat down and hooked up the guitar to the amp. Then she did the same thing to her iPod and the speaker. She then played aimlessly, losing herself with the music.

Lucero had failed to notice a figure hidden in the darkness of the room. The figure observed her with interest as Lucero played...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Hope you guys like the story! ***please review*** It means a lot. It motivates me. I don't own anything. Or the songs used in this chapter. I was kinda inspired by a couple of clips of Little Birds. Carlos was an asshole, but I still thought he was amazing!**

**kazenostigmalover: wow, you are truly awesome! Thanks so much! I honestly didn't expect you to read this! I just thought you would only be reading my KNS fanfic. So this is totally awesome!**

Lucero was always in love with music. It was like a safe haven for her when times were rough. So when she saw the equipment, it made her day special.

She giggled after she played a few chords on the guitar. After the first song was finished, she was done prepping herself and wanted to play Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club. She thought it had an awesome beat, which made her want to dance along like a maniac.

She mostly played the lead guitar when it came to this song. So when the intro was done, she began to play and sing.

_And she spoke words that would melt in your hands_

_And she spoke words of wisdom_

_To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you_

_In the basement, people, in the basement_

Lucero felt the music flow into her body as she continued to strum with the music. Her body couldn't contain itself from the upbeat song.

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_And she spoke words that would melt in your hands_

_And she spoke words of wisdom_

_To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you_

_In the basement, people, in the basement_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_The figure stood behind her as she was close to the ending._

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_

_Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going_

_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

The figure behind her clapped enthusiastically at Lucero's performance. She screamed when she realized someone was behind her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. I was just enjoying your little jam session, and might I add that you were excellent!"

"Th-thank you ma'am."

"I'm Mrs. Cook, the music teacher."

"I'm Lucero Ramirez. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise! You have my class next, don't you?"

"I do."

"Why are you here so early? Lunch ends in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I just wanted to get away from the crowds."

"Oh. Well ok. You're more than welcome to hang out in here whenever you want!"

"Thank you. I'll probably take you up on that offer."

"Great. Well, I'll let you get back to your little session. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Ok. Thank you, Mrs. Cook."

"No problem, sweetheart."

Lucero was relieved to have met such nice teachers. Back home, they were quite strict and didn't care much for education. It was mostly for grades and no actual learning. Lucero sighed and went back to jamming out on the guitar. She played random chords and sung different songs. It felt good to play. It was like a release for her. All her troubles would just melt away with music. She was ecstatic to be in the room with such an awesome teacher. It made her feel relieved and not so lonely.

Time flew, and before Lucero noticed, the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. She sighed with disappointment, because she had to put away the guitar and stop her jam session. But she was happy that she was able to escape for awhile, even if it didn't last long.

As Lucero made her way to a seat, she wondered who would be in her class. Students filed into the music room, chatting and talking about their week so far. Lucero wasn't interested in their conversation, so she tuned them out, but still focused on the oncoming students. Her body froze when she saw Lucy, Jo, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan with two other girls. Lucero was able to recognize one as Taylor.

She was terrified of what they were going to do to her if they saw she was in their class. Knowing that their encounter was inevitable, she just decided to ignore them the best she could.

Lucy and Jo looked pissed, but when they noticed Lucero sitting alone, they rushed over to her in a matter of seconds.

"Damn, Lucero. We were looking everywhere for you!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucero stayed quiet.

"Why are you so quiet? Please don't ignore us. We want to be your friends. Forgive the way the guys acted. It's just how they are! We promise we won't hurt you!"

Lucero then spoke up. "I know you two won't hurt me, but how will you know if they won't? You can't control everything they do. They're right. It's better if we're not friends," she whispered.

"Lucero! You can't say that! Come on! At least give us a chance?" begged Jo. She was so kindhearted. It broke her heart to see someone so lonely and scared.

"I'm sorry," Lucero said, her voice almost inaudible. Lucy and Jo sighed in defeat. They nodded their heads and walked back to their group.

Lucero watched them leave and then hugged herself. She was lonely. All she wanted was to make new friends, but after what happened at lunch, she was too frightened to make any.

Mrs. Cook suddenly appeared with an enormous grin that seemed to brighten up the classroom.

"Kids, we have a new student joining us today! Will you please come up here, Lucero?" asked Mrs. Cook. Lucero froze at the mention of her name. She shyly nodded and stood up, making her way to her teacher. Once she stood next to her, the four boys finally stared at her.

"H-hi. I-I'm Lucero."

"I hope you treat Lucero with respect! If you don't, I will destroy all of you," Mrs. Cook said sweetly. It was obvious that she was only joking, but the students nonetheless nodded.

Lucero hurried back to her seat and sunk down. The teacher gave her a warm smile, and Lucero returned it.

"Ok kids. Today is our free day. You all know the drill." Mrs. Cook turned to Lucero. "On free days, the students perform whatever they want. It's like a little talent show."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Lucero said, smiling brightly when she heard about the free days.

"Yeah, so I hope I get to see you perform. I know what your made of."

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Alright. Now who wants to go first?"

Lucy, Jo, and the curly haired brunette Lucero noticed before, volunteered. Mrs. Cook smiled and nodded. She stepped out of the way as the girls set up drums, guitars, and a bass guitar.

Lucy grabbed her guitar, Jo had stationed herself behind the drums, and the curly haired girl had the bass guitar. Lucy sighed and looked at Mrs. Cook.

"Mrs. Cook? We need one more person. I'm playing rhythm guitar and someone needs to play the lead," Lucy informed the teacher.

"Oh. Well, what song are you girls performing?"

"What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club."

Lucero's ears perked up at the mention of the song. The band wasn't her all time favorite, but she did enjoy playing that song.

Mrs. Cook noticed Lucero's sudden spark of interest.

"I think I know who would be willing to play the part." She then turned to face Lucero. "Excuse me, Lucero?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know how to play the lead guitar for that song?"

"Y-yes. I play it all the time. I really like that song."

"Perfect! Then why don't you come down and join the girls? It'll be fun!"

"O-ok."

Lucero made her way to the girls and timidly strapped on the beautiful Les Paul. She smiled as she felt the guitar. She knew she was about to lose herself to the music. It's what she always did.

"Ready, Lucero?" asked Lucy smiling brightly.

"Mhmm," Lucero nodded, smiling with anticipation.

Lucy then heard Jo give the beat and Lucy began to strum the guitar, initiating the song. She was the lead vocalist for the song. She couldn't help but watch Lucero as the music progressed.

Lucero giggled with glee as she strummed. The world seemed to fade away as she played.

_In a few weeks I will get time_

_To realize it's right before my eyes_

_And I can take it if it's what I want to do_

_I am leaving, this is starting to feel like_

_It's right before my eyes_

_And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning_

Lucero completely let herself go. Her body moved to the beat of the music. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she sang.

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time,_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_Maybe next year I'll have no time_

_To think about the questions to address_

_Am I the one to try to stop the fire?_

_I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained_

_Why try anything?_

_I will get there, just remember I know_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

Lucero was so happy, she couldn't help but belt out the last chorus, which surprised everyone.

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

Once the song was over, reality returned to Lucero. She blushed a tomato red, put down the guitar, and scurried back to her seat. Jo, Lucy, and the curly haired brunette stared at each other. They couldn't help but notice that Lucero was incredibly talented. Even the four boys were surprised.

Lucero kept her head low, trying to keep to herself and not meet any of the students' gazes.

"Wow that was amazing! I absolutely loved that! Nice job, ladies! Ok, so who's next?"

Many students volunteered. That was how the rest of the class was spent. All of the students performed in front of the class, but no one was able to beat the girls' performance. Lucero watched as all of the volunteers performed and applauded when appropriate.

While she kept her focus on the performers, the eight friends were whispering to each other about Lucero.

"She was amazing, don't ya think?" the curly haired brunette said.

"Camille, you were so much better. I'm so proud of you, baby," Logan said, snuggling with his girlfriend. They gave each other a sweet kiss and returned their attention to the conversation.

"Thanks, but I'm serious. She was great!"

"Yeah, yeah. Who the fuck cares about the bitch?" Carlos mumbled, rolling his eyes at the mention of Lucero. He glanced at Lucero and noticed that she was lonely. He sighed but quickly shook his head.

"Whatever. I like her. She was really sweet, and then you four idiots had to ruin everything," Lucy growled.

"What? We only do what's best for our girls," said James, raising his hands up defensively.

"That's sweet guys, and we love you for that, but that doesn't give you the right to scare off potential friends! She was terrified of you guys! I know you're all tough and stuff, but you scared her. And now she doesn't want anything to do with us," Jo said with frustration. She rubbed her temples, which prompted Kendall to kiss her. He smiled at her and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll go talk to her. And I promise to do my best and be nice to her," he mumbled. The other three boys snickered.

"That goes for you three, too! I'll fucking kick all of your asses!" Lucy threatened.

"I'll help if it's needed," Camille joined in.

"Yeah me three," Jo declared.

They looked at Taylor who was too busy playing with her phone, but they decided to ignore her.

"We'll go talk to her after class," Lucy said.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

They all sat back in their seats and continued to watch the performances.

After class, they all walked to Lucero, who was getting out her iPod. Someone suddenly tapped her shoulder, which caused her to jump. When she realized that it was the group of friends that she had encountered before, she instantly froze, afraid of what they were going to do to her.

"Calm the fuck down," Carlos sneered. Kendall elbowed him, causing Carlos to hiss.

"What he meant to say was calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We promise. Just listen to us please."

Lucero slowly nodded her head. She stood up from her seat.

"Look. We didn't mean to scare you before. We're just really overprotective of our girls. But just to make it clear, we're only doing this for them. Like I said before, just watch yourself. I can tell that you're a sweet person. But I don't want any trouble with you. Got it?" Kendall said sternly. Lucero nodded.

"So does that mean we're friends?" Lucero asked.

"No. You're just friends with these three. I don't give a shit about you, and neither do these four," he said pointing at James, Carlos, Logan, and Taylor.

"O-ok."

"I'm glad we got that cleared up," Carlos said sarcastically. He took his girlfriend's hand and sauntered off.

Lucero picked up her bag and started for her next class, but she was quickly stopped by Jo.

"Who's your next teacher?"

Lucero eyed her schedule.

"Um, Mrs. Reynolds."

"Cool. You have that class with all of us!"

Lucero gulped. 'Another class with Carlos and them? This can't be happening! I'm still terrified of them!' She thought, anxiety entering her body. Lucero took a deep breath and began to walk to her next class. She couldn't help but think about Carlos.

'Am I already developing a crush on Carlos? No it can't be? He's a bad boy, and I'm just a weak girl. He would never go for me. But it would be nice to feel safe with someone. Someone who would do anything for me,' Lucero sighed. Life had been hard for the sweet girl, especially that one particular incident. It was hard to cope with the fact that her life turned completely upside down. If only she was strong.

Without realizing, Lucero and the rest of the group had arrived to Mrs. Reynolds class. Lucero introduced herself and took a seat as far away from the group as possible, but of course, Lucy and Jo made her sit in between them.

Carlos and Taylor sat together, but Carlos couldn't help but look at Lucero every once in a while.

'Shes actually really pretty. I never noticed how shy she is. And so sweet.'

He snapped out of his trance when his girlfriend called him.

"Hey babe? What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like doing stuff."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want to do anything fun tonight?" she asked, her hand reaching out massaging Carlos's thigh. He softly moaned and glared at the ceiling.

"Please stop, baby," Carlos begged. He clenched his fists and growled. His girlfriend smirked and stop.

Mrs. Reynolds continued to drone on, never noticing how half of her class had stopped paying attention. Of course Lucero was absorbing every bit of information the teacher had to offer. Carlos was bored out of his mind, so he would peek every once in a while and watch intently as Lucero took notes. He thought it was cute when she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on the lesson. Her nose would twitch in the cutest way.

Carlos took in all of Lucero and noticed that she was incredibly attractive. Her body was very curvy, and her chest was very nice. Her legs were nice and toned, much to Carlos's liking. Her hair was in its natural wave. Her brown eyes glimmering in the artificial light.

Carlos realized he was staring too long at her and quickly turned around to face the teacher. He realized what he wanted. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to know what it was like to have her moan his name as he pounded into her.

Now Carlos didn't give a shit about his girlfriend. He was always sleeping around. Girls to him were only for sex, nothing more. He had a relationship once. A real one, and it didn't work out. He was left heartbroken, and he vowed to himself to never fall in love again. He's been able to keep his promise until now.

Now, he wasn't even sure anymore.

Class finally came to an end, and the students rushed out of the science room. Lucero, Jo, Lucy, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Taylor all stayed behind. Lucero tried her best to escape the group, but to no avail. She had been trapped by Jo, Lucy, and Camille.

"Hey, Lucero. We want to introduce you to Camille," Jo said, gesturing toward Camille. Lucero shyly waved.

"Hi, Lucero! I'm Camille, Logan's girlfriend! It's so nice to meet you! I heard that you're new!"

"Y-yeah. I-I am."

"That's cool! How was your first day here?"

"It was fine."

"That's good. Oh I have to go. But I'll see you guys tomorrow! See ya!" Camille gave Lucero a warm smile before she headed back to Logan and left. Lucero was slightly blushing, but she was happy. At least she wasn't so alone anymore.

Turning back to pack up her things, Lucero noticed that Jo and Lucy hadn't left. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Taylor were waiting for them.

"Hey Lucero. What are you going to do tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Go home. I didn't get much sleep, so I'm probably going to take a nap. Oh and maybe do some homework."

"Oh why don't you hang out with us?"

"I-I'd l-love to, but I really am tired."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Lucy joked.

Lucero froze. She turned pale as she thought of the horrendous nightmares that keep invading her dreams. All of them were the same. All about the rape. She couldn't tell them. She didn't have enough trust in them.

"Y-yeah. I have to go now. S-see you tomorrow."

Lucero grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the classroom, leaving a puzzled group of teens. They couldn't help but think that something was wrong with the poor girl. Jo and Lucy weren't going to stop until they found out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! Well, hope you all have an awesome day! I bring to you the next chapter of Gravity! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything. Oh and rape in mentioned in this chapter, so be warned.**

**Kazenostigmalover: thank you so much! It means a lot that you really enjoy reading my stories! I know, Carlos was pervy! But oh he is irresistible... Yeah...(drool)...**

**guest: thank you! I'm glad you like It! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Lucero dashed all the way home, never stopping to catch her breath. Ever since she had been raped, she never took her time on the street. She was mortified of being alone.

Once she reached her apartment, she took out her key, opened the door, and threw herself inside. She looked at her surroundings and gave a small smile. She was lucky that her parents wanted to pay for everything.

Her family was quite wealthy. They owned a nice string of businesses. Her family were honest, hardworking people. She was taught to value everything, which helped shape her sweet personality. Even though she had money, she didn't flaunt it. She was always careful with everything. Lucero was proud of herself. It was nice to just be an honest, hardworking human being.

Lucero decided to work on her homework and catch up on her sleep. She didn't have much to do. All she had to work on was math and science. It only took her a few hours to finish everything. Once she was done, she decided to have some dinner. She made herself some spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. Lucero ate happily and sighed with content once she was finished.

She couldn't help but think about Carlos. He was in all of her classes, and she was intrigued by him. He was a bad boy, and a feared one at that. She was extremely afraid of him, but at the same time, she felt relieved to know that he was close to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and quite frankly, she didn't want to.

After she was done with everything she needed to do, she decided to go to sleep, even though it was still early. She hoped that the horrible dream wouldn't invade her dreams. And for the first time in such a long time, it didn't. Instead, a handsome boy with beautiful chocolate eyes, that were shining, took over her dream...

The next morning, Lucero woke up feeling refreshed. She was surprised that she slept peacefully for the first time since she had been raped. It was as if an angel was sent to protect her from harm.

Lucero rose up from her bed and performed her daily routine. Once she was ready, she left her apartment and made her way to her car. She arrived to the school and found Lucy and Jo talking to Kendall and James.

Lucero didn't want to approach them, so she pretended to not have noticed them, but Lucy and Jo quickly spotted her as she made her way into the building.

"Hey, Lucero! Wait up!" Lucy shouted, catching the sweet girl's attention.

"Oh hi, Lucy. Hey, Jo."

"Hey! How are you today?"

"Pretty good. What about you two?"

"We're doing great! Want to walk with us? We'll take you to your class!" Jo offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"Of course we want to! Don't be silly! Let's go!"

Jo grabbed Lucero's arm and dragged her toward the guys. The rest of their group had appeared and were patiently waiting for the three girls.

Taylor rolled her eyes when she noticed Lucero being dragged toward them. She noticed how Lucero looked at Carlos. She didn't want anyone to steal him away from her.

"Hey, Lucero!" Camille greeted happily.

"Hi, Camille. Good morning, everyone," Lucero shyly greeted.

The four boys grunted and rudely ignored Lucero. Taylor sneered her greeting.

"Hello, bitch."

"H-hi."

"Lookie, here. Stay away from my man, and if you don't, you're going to be in a world of hurt."

"I-I didn't even do anything?" Lucero tried to defend herself. Why was everyone ganging up on the innocent girl? She wasn't even capable of hurting a fly!

"I've seen the way you look at Carlos! Don't think I haven't noticed! Just stay the fuck away from him!"

Carlos was amused by the way his girlfriend was treating the girl. He honestly could care less, but something about Lucero caught his attention. She was so frightened, as if Lucero looked like she was about to have a breakdown.

"Babe, I think that's enough. You know I'll always be with you."

"I know, but I just wanted to show her who owns your dick."

Carlos chuckled. Lucero turned bright red and decided to escape the horrible group of people. Lucy, Jo, and Camille followed her as Lucero made her way to her first class. Once they reached Mrs. Harding's class, the girls said their goodbyes and left.

Lucero made her way to her seat and took out her materials. She felt much more comfortable in the classroom.

A few minutes later, Carlos walked in and took a seat next to Lucero. He shamelessly kept his gaze on her throughout the entire hour, and Lucero grew uncomfortable. She tried to busy herself in her work, but to no avail.

After the class was over, she grabbed her stuff and tried to rush out of the class, but Carlos stopped her.

"So, you like me, don't you?" he asked, a smirk growing on his handsome face. Lucero didn't say a word. "I know, I'm irresistible."

"Can I please go? I don't want to be late to class."

"A good girl, eh? I like that. I like that very much. I wonder how good you are in bed."

Lucero cringed at the thought of having sex. She wasn't ready for that. It was too soon.

"Please leave me alone, Carlos," she whispered. He chuckled and moved out of her way, only to touch her hip.

"I'll see you in class, beautiful," Carlos murmured and gave her a gentle squeeze. Lucero rushed out of the room and hurried to her next class. She sighed in relief and sat in a different seat that wasn't close to Carlos. Looking through her materials, she began to work on the morning assignment that was on the board.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Carlos was sitting behind her. She tensed when she noticed him.

'Oh no! Why is he sitting close to me? I-I don't know what to do?!'

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Carlos asked, his warm breath brushing Lucero's ear and neck.

"Y-yeah."

Lucero handed him a pencil. As their hands touched, Lucero felt electricity course through her body. Her cheeks turned a soft pink. She turned away, hoping that Carlos didn't notice anything, but to her dismay, Carlos knew that he made her feel something for him. He smirked and had a plan. He would make her his no matter what.

Soon, the morning classes were over and lunch had arrived. Lucero made her way to a table that was shaded by a tree, providing some protection from the sun. Lucero sighed and are her lunch silently as she read her book. Then, she noticed that Lucy, Jo, and Camille had taken a seat with her. Lucero gave them a small smile before putting her bookmark in the book.

"Hey, Lucero. What's up?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, I was just reading a book. What about you guys?"

"Nothing. Well, we actually got some invites to this one guy's party. You should go with us!"

Lucero froze. She hasn't been to a party in such a long time. She didn't have the courage to go to one anymore.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We'll have such a great time!"

"I don't know."

"Come on! You'll have a great time! We'll go over to your place and get ready together," Camille said. Lucero didn't want to let them down; she was afraid of losing them as friends, so she reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome!"

Lucero sighed. As the girls talked, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Taylor appeared at the table and sat down with them. Lucero tensed as Carlos casually placed himself next to her.

"So, are you going to the party, beautiful?" Carlos asked, his voice growing deeper. Lucero felt uncomfortable with him so close. She was afraid of what he was capable of doing.

"Y-yeah. I-I am. Why?"

"I don't know, just curious," he smirked.

'Excellent. Now I'll be able to get closer to her and make her mine. I will make her mine," Carlos thought. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to make her scream him name as he fucked her senseless. The party would be where he would have obtained his goal.

As the school day finally concluded, Lucero made her way to her car. She was abruptly stopped by Camille, Jo, and Lucy, who had bright smiles that instantly brought happiness to Lucero.

"Hi, guys," Lucero said.

"Well, we wanted to ask if you didn't mind if we came home with you today and get ready for the party. And if it was too much trouble if you could take us home first so we could grab out stuff and then head to your place," Camille said, sounding hopeful. Lucero didn't hesitate with her answer.

"Sure, why not? Just tell me where you live and we'll be on our way." The girls all climbed into Lucero's beautiful black Volvo. The girls admired the well-cared-for car.

"This is a nice car. Wow."

"Thanks."

Once they were all in, they drove to the girls' house. It didn't take long for all the girls to have their things before they headed off to Lucero's apartment.

"So Lucero, do you have a crush on someone?" asked Jo. Lucero turned a bit pale.

"N-no. W-why?"

"Well, whenever Carlos is around you, we notice that you become really shy."

"Why would I like Carlos? He's rude and not my type."

"Are you sure? You could always change your mind, you know?"

"I don't think I'd go for someone like him. I'd rather feel protected than get molested every twenty seconds," Lucero muttered. "I know what it's like to be hurt," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Finally, the group arrived to Lucero's apartment and stepped inside to a modest, yet extremely beautiful home. Lucero blushed when her friends had their mouths open.

"You live here?!" asked Camille.

"Yeah. My parents wanted to provide me with everything. It was really nice of them, considering that I could get a job, but they didn't want me to do that."

"That's awesome. So... You're wealthy?"

"Well, you could say that, but I honestly don't like flaunting it. I feel like I would lose the chance of meeting people, because they might think I'm better than them. So I don't show off or anything. It's a nice feeling."

"That really is nice."

"Thanks. So I guess we should get ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls exclaimed happily.

So they spent most of their time just helping each other ready themselves for the party. Lucero was actually enjoying herself, even though they weren't at the party yet. She was still nervous of what was going to happen, but she would stay strong.

Once the girls were finally ready, they left the apartment and headed to Lucero's car. They then drove off to the party.

When they arrived, music could already be heard from the enormous house. Cars were parked everywhere on the street. Lucero was anxious and wanted to get the party over with. They found a parking space and finally trudged into the house. Lucero followed the girls as they searched for the rest of their friends.

When they found them, they all commenced to chat, drink, and dance along with the DJ. Lucero noticed that Carlos was staring at her with obvious hunger. She felt dirty by the way he looked at her.

Carlos on the other hand thought she looked incredibly hot. He needed her at that very moment, but wasn't so sure how to approach her. So he decided to just chat with her. She appeared to be the naïve type of person; maybe he could successfully get her alone in one of the man bedrooms.

"Hey, gorgeous," a sultry voice called out to Lucero, who was busy pouring herself something to drink. She could easily detect the alcohol, so she quickly placed the cup down, but Carlos quickly snatched it and drank it himself. He smirked at Lucero's reaction.

"You look hot."

"What? I can't hear you."

'Excellent,' Carlos thought,'this is a perfect way to get her alone.

"Follow me. I know where we can be able to talk alone."

"Ok! I guess," Lucero yelled, I sure of herself. Carlos led her to a bedroom that was in a far corner of the two story house. When they went inside, Carlos immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and sat her down on the fluffy bed.

"Better. Now we can talk without being disturbed. Why don't we get to know each other better?" Carlos suggested, leaning into Lucero and pressing his lips to hers. She instantly felt electricity as their lips connected. Heat courses through her body, making her shake with desire. But she couldn't lose herself. Not like this.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" she asked as Lucero put her hands on his chest, pushing him away very gently.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all," Carlos murmured as he desperately latched his lips onto hers once more. This time he became more aggressive. Lucero instantly felt terror.

"Carlos, please don't. I don't want this."

"But I do," he growled, pushing Lucero down onto the bed and hovered over her. He crushed his lips onto hers, quickly silencing her. His hands went to the hem of her dress and roughly pulled it up until her panties were visible.

"Carlos, please stop! I beg of you! Please don't do this! No!" Her screams of terror were silence by Carlos's hand covering her mouth.

"You're mine," he growled.

Lucero had tears streaming down her cheeks. This was going to happen again. Why did it have to happen again?

Carlos slipped a hand under her panties and began to rub her sensitive core. Lucero thrashed, trying to break free from her tormentor. Carlos didn't know what was overcoming him. He never actually hurt a girl like this. He always just slept around.

Lowering his guard, Lucero roughly pushed him off and punched him. She raced to the door while Carlos rubbed his face from the punch he received. When he saw that she was trying to escape, he quickly lunged at her and pulled her away from the door. Lucero couldn't take it anymore. She scurried to a corner and shook violently as she cried. She was relieving the most traumatizing event in her life, this time, with someone she had feelings for.

When Carlos noticed how Lucero was holding onto herself, he sank onto the floor with dread. He realized how innocent the girl truly was. And there he was, basically raping her without the willpower to stop. He slowly crawled over to Lucero, cautiously extending a hand in her direction.

"Lucero, I'm so sorry. Please," Carlos sincerely apologized. His eyes widened as Lucero broke down in front of him.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just please don't do this. I can't handle. I can't go through this again," Lucero sobbed. Carlos instantly froze.

"What? What the hell do you mean again?!"

Lucero realized what she had said. Her eyes widened. Carlos and Lucero stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but were truly just minutes.

"I...I-I was r-raped," Lucero whispered...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I decided to update because I just can't sleep and I'm not feeling well. So I think I'll skip the review today. Sorry. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything.**

Carlos was frozen. Did he hear her correctly? An innocent girl, had lost her virginity against her will.

Carlos felt disgusted with himself. Why was he acting this way? He usually doesn't give a fuck when it comes to other people except his friends, who were like his family.

"I-I was raped around a year ago back where I used to live. I was walking home one night from a friend's house. They only lived a couple of houses from mine, so i thought I would be ok. But I was wrong. As I was walking, a guy appeared. I was scared and took of running, but he was faster. He grabbed me and basically did it on the street. He hurt me and then just left me there, bleeding and broken. I told my parents what happened, and they just wanted me to leave the town so I could be safer. They supported me the whole way. That's why I moved here to Minnesota. I wanted to escape all the chaos from back home," Lucero whispered. Carlos scooted closer to her, but she cringed when she saw his movement.

"What else happened?" Carlos inquired, genuinely curious.

"I-I became p-pregnant."

"Did you want the kid?"

"Yes. It was just a defenseless baby. They had no fault in any of it."

"So what happened?"

"I lost the baby when it was almost time to deliver. I had a miscarriage." Lucero felt like she was about to breakdown again. It was alway difficult to talk about her past. It only brought her pain.

"You should go home," Carlos spoke.

"What?"

"Go home. You'll be safer there."

Lucero was puzzled as to why he was being so kind to her. Ten minutes ago, he was trying to seduce her, and now he was trying to keep her safe. Why was he acting like that.

"Just go home, Lucero. You shouldn't be here. Now leave," Carlos said a little harsher.

Lucero nodded and stood up, and walked to the door. Carlos didn't say anything, and neither did Lucero. She left, and Carlos just sighed.

_'So that's why she's so shy. She's afraid of a repeat.'_

Carlos felt his heart ache. He honestly never felt this way before. Why? What was Lucero doing to him?

Carlos sighed and decided to get back to the party, and hoped that Lucero had safely left. Once he made his way back to the noise, he spotted his so-called girlfriend.

"Hey baby! I was looking for you!"

"Hey, babe. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't want to miss a chance to fuck my boyfriend in someone else's house."

Carlos smirked. He was hoping to get some action and looks like he's going to get it. So he grabbed her hand and rushed her to a solitary bedroom and pounded into her like there was no tomorrow, but the entire time, Carlos couldn't stop thinking about Lucero...

Lucero had told her friends that she wasn't feeling well and that she would be heading home early. They all groaned, but Lucero still didn't change her mind. So one she bid her friends goodnight, she left them with their boyfriends and headed home.

She arrived and made her way to her room, thinking about Carlos and the way his lips felt against hers. It was something she had never felt, she only wished that the circumstances were different.

"What are you doing to me, Carlos?" Lucero softly whispered. She didn't want to think about it any longer, so she readied herself for bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out cold...

The next day was a Thursday, which made Lucero pretty excited since it was a day closer to the weekend. When she finally arrived at school, she was met by tired looking, hungover friends.

Carlos looked like he wanted to puke, but he was successfully able to keep in his food. Everyone groaned in pain. Even Jo was quite moody. Someone had spiked her drink, and was completely out of it.

"Hi, guys," Lucero said, making sure to keep her voice soft so her friends wouldn't feel more pain.

"Hi," they all grumbled. Lucero shook her head and continued to walk toward her first hour. Carlos kept his eyes on Lucero as they walked. Now he knew her most intimate secret, and he hoped to use that to his advantage.

As they walked, Carlos had an arm wrapped possessively around his girlfriend's waist, making it clear that Taylor belonged to Carlos. He hated it when people messed with her.

Once Carlos left his girlfriend at her class, he walked in and sat beside Lucero, who was working intently on her assignment. Her nose wrinkled as she thought.

"What's up?" Carlos casually asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

He felt her tense up. "H-hi, Carlos. I-I'm fine," she nervously whispered.

"From the looks of it, you don't seem ok," Carlos stated.

"I'm fine, Carlos."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Carlos decided to take his much needed nap, but before he did so, he leaned over to Lucero and kissed her neck. She gasped very quietly and covered her neck, staring at Carlos with wide eyes. He smirked and placed his head on his desk and drifted off to sleep.

Lucero was horrified. Carlos had kissed her neck. But she couldn't help the butterflies she was getting.

_'What is this delinquent doing to me? I can't be with someone like him! He doesn't have boundaries!'_

Lucero glanced at Carlos and saw that he was softly snoring. His face was so angelic, so innocent. She couldn't believe that someone who looked like that could be such a troublemaker. She blushed as she thought of Carlos's lips once more on hers. It was pure bliss, but it was also terrifying.

Without even realizing it, the bell rang and class was over. Carlos was still fast asleep, so Lucero decided to wake him.

"Carlos, wake up," she murmured.

"Five more minutes, mami," he mumbled. Lucero giggled.

"Wake up, Carlos." She gently shook him, and that seemed to wake him up. The first thing he saw were bright beautiful eyes, and an angelic smile. Carlos blushed before he stood up and grabbed his things. Lucero had already walked off to their next class.

_'She's definitely doing something to me. I'm going crazy here.'_

Carlos sauntered off to his next class, hoping that his girlfriend would be able to distract him from a certain beautiful girl.

When he entered the class, a crowd had formed around two desks, and arguing could be heard. Carlos couldn't see the teacher, so he approached the group.

"You fucking punched me, bitch! And you ruined my top! You're going to pay!"

"I didn't mean to hit you! And I'm sorry for spilling my drink! I didn't mean to!" Carlos was able to recognize the voices. It was Taylor and Lucero. What the hell was going on?

He pushed his way through the students and saw the commotion. Taylor ran to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby, this bitch punched me and ruined my favorite top! She ruined it!" Carlos could see some blood come from her nose and her top was soiled from a purple drink. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucero cower in fear. Anger rose from him. He absolutely hated it when anyone messed with Taylor.

"You did this, bitch?"

"C-Carlos I didn't mean to! I was busy putting my stuff down and looking or something. When I stood up, my head hit Taylor's face and I spilled my grape juice on her! I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Well, this won't go unpunished. You'll pay for ruining my girlfriend's day. I swear I'll make your life miserable," he growled at her. Lucero felt her world crumble at his threat. Just last night he was being a little kind. Now he changed back to his asshole self. Could her life get any worse?

"Class, sit down. It's time to begin our lesson," Mr. Raven called out. Everyone scampered away to their seats. Lucero sat as far away from Carlos and Taylor as she possibly could. When she seemed safe, she turned her attention to Mr. Raven and tried her best to ignore the couple. It was easy, which she was thankful for, but for Carlos, it was even more difficult than before.

"I can't believe that bitch did this. Carlos you have to make her life a living hell," Taylor whined.

"Baby, I promise I'll make her life miserable. I have some things that will destroy her," he murmured. He smirked and thought of what Lucero had revealed to him. He then had a brilliant idea. He could put on some flyers that Lucero is a slut or something. Get some dirt on her. Oh Carlos couldn't wait to enact his plan. He was sure this would help get her out of his mid once and for all.

The day dragged on. There was nothing interesting except the little squabble that Lucero and Taylor had, but other than that, it was basically just another boring and uneventful day.

Lucero was walking out of the school, making her way to her car. She didn't bother to say anything to her friends, she just wanted to escape.

Once she made it home, she went to the kitchen to have some dinner. After she was done, she went straight to bed. She didn't have any homework that day, so it would be fine.

Lucero felt uneasy. Something in her gut was telling her that Friday would be the crappiest day she had ever had. Something didn't feel right, and it was bothering her, but she didn't allow that thought to poison her mind. She would just wait and see what the world had in store for her...

The next day when Lucero arrived at school, she noticed that people were giving her disgusted looks. Students were all holding flyers, but she didn't know what they were about.

When she approached her friends, they all looked at her with hatred and pure disgust. That surprised the innocent girl.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Lucero asked, scared that she had done something.

"You disgusting little bitch! How could you kill a baby? You little slut!" Lucy lunged for Lucero, but was stopped by James.

Lucero was horrified. What on earth was she talking about?

"I don't understand this. What are you talking about, Lucy? I have never hurt anyone! Let alone a baby!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, you ducking whore!"

Lucero was heartbroken. Why were they acting like that. A flyer was by her feet and she picked it up. Her eyes widened in shock, and then tears appeared.

_"Lucero Ramirez. School slut. Baby killer."_

What was happening? She never hurt a small little baby! Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up to her so-called friends.

"I've never hurt anyone. I'm not a slut. I swear."

"Are you a virgin?" asked Camille. Lucero's head fell as she shook it.

"Then you're a slut." And with that, everyone walked away from her. Lucero hadn't notice that Carlos and his girlfriend had approached her.

"Poor little girl. She has no friends," Taylor mocked.

"Come on baby. Let's get away from her," Carlos said. As they walked away, he looked over his shoulder and saw the angelic face contorted with pain. He felt instant guilt, but decided to ignore it.

Lucero, realizing that everyone was going to torture her, left the school immediately and drove back home...

Carlos walked to his first class and noticed that Lucero wasn't there. 'Maybe she's late.' But as class continued, she didn't appear. That was how the rest of the day was. When it was time for lunch, Carlos was hoping that Lucero would magically appear. But he saw that she wasn't. He sauntered over to his table and saw that they were all angry.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked.

"What a lying bitch! We thought that slut was a good person, but this proved that she isn't who we thought she was," shouted Lucy. Her blood was boiling with anger. Carlos was growing concerned. He had just done something so terrible to someone so sweet and innocent. Lucero had told him her deepest secret, and he just used that against her. He's a dick. But he was afraid he would be left alone like Lucero.

"Maybe we should talk to her. All of us, and get her to explain this," Carlos desperately suggested.

"And what, so she can tell us more lies? No thanks," Camille grumbled.

"We should just go and see," Carlos continued.

"What is wrong with you, Carlos. Suddenly you want to talk to her?"

"I just have this feeling. Can we go after school?"

"Fine."

He sighed in relief. He knew what he was going to do. Lunch was over and before Carlos knew it, the school day had concluded. When he met up with his friends, they all were pissed. Carlos rode with Kendall, James, and Logan, while Camille, Jo, Lucy, and Taylor rode in a separate car. The guys followed the girls to Lucero's apartment. Dreading the moment, they all soon arrived to her door. Lucy furiously knocked the door, and tapped her foot impatiently. The door opened without any hesitation. Lucero's eyes widened, and she tried to slam the door shut, but Lucy blocked it with her foot and harshly pushed the door open.

"Why are you all here?" Lucero asked, fear coating her innocent voice.

"This fucking dumbass wanted to come here. You have some ducking explaining to do. What the fuck is the baby killer shit about?! Huh?! Tell us bitch!" Lucy spat.

"I don't know what you mean! I've never hurt an innocent baby. I've always wanted to have a family. I was even happy when I found out I was pregnant!" Lucero shouted. Her eyes widened when she realized that had slipped. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"You what?!" The group shouted.

"So you are a little slut," James grumbled.

"No, I'm not. You don't understand anything. And you never will."

"Tell us bitch, did you enjoy being fucked like the slut you are?" Taylor mocked.

"I hated it!"

"Why did you even have sex in the first place, then?" Jo asked.

Lucero stayed silent. "I was raped. That's why I moved to Minnesota," Lucero finally whispered. The group stayed still. They all stared at Lucero who was silently crying.

"I don't believe you," Lucy muttered. "You're lying. All of this is a lie."

"How could you think that? I would never lie about something so serious."

"All you want is attention," Logan said.

"No!"

"We're wasting our time here. Let's go," Kendall said, wrapping an arm protectively around Jo.

"I have proof. I kept the papers from the hospital just in case they ever found the person who did it." Lucero ran to her room to retrieve her papers, when she walked back, she noticed that they were leaving.

"Wait!" Lucero called out. "Here."

The group reluctantly turned around and snatched the papers out from her hands. They were silent.

"This is shit. You could easily have faked them," Logan declared. The group stared daggers at Lucero, until Carlos finally spoke.

"She isn't lying. She's telling truth."

"And how would you know?" James asked.

"She told me at the party. She told me everything," Carlos softly murmured.

"So were you the one who put up those flyers?" asked Camille.

"Y-yes."

Lucero's heart broke. Hatred boiled in her body. Hatred for the group. Hatred for Carlos.

"How dare you do that to me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I trusted you, Carlos. I told you my darkest secret, and for what? So you could use it against me?" Lucero screamed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was this bad! I just wanted payback for messing with Taylor!"

Lucero couldn't take it anymore. "Leave." The group stared at her with astonishment.

"I SAID LEAVE! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!"

"Wait!" Lucy called out. But Lucero wouldn't. She pushed with all her might. She kicked them out of her home and slammed the door shut. Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out.

"Open the door, Lucero! Please!" Carlos called out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!"

Lucero ran to her room and plopped herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, and hoped that the painful event was just a dream...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I haven't been feeling so good these past couple of days, but I'll hopefully get back to writing. I want to write as much as I can before school starts again! I won't be able to write as often once it starts, but I'll probably still try to write. Thanks you guys for everything. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything, especially the song used in this chapter. Thank you everyone for your support.**

**kazenostigmalover: thank you! I'm glad you like it! He is pretty awesome! Thank you!**

**unthinkable13: I know! he was an idiot! I kinda want to give him a wedgie, is that too much?**

**RandomWriter23: I know! He better do something awesome! Or Lucero might have to kick his ass!**

**Tel Nok Shock: thank you very much! I hope you enjoy reading the rest!**

Nothing could compare to the pain and guilt Carlos was feeling as he and his friends stood outside Lucero's apartment door. They had just witnessed their friend's breakdown. How could they fix something like that?

"Carlos, what the hell did you fucking do?" Lucy growled. Her eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Her fists were clenched tightly, turning her knuckles white.

"She messed with Taylor. She had to know her place," Carlos grumbled. But in his heart and mind, he knew he did a terrible thing.

"I don't fucking care, Carlos. You're going to fix this mess whether you like it or not. Now let's go."

As the group walked away, Carlos stood outside just looking at the closed door of the girl he had caused so much pain to. He usually didn't feel guilt for other people, yet this girl was making him feel so different. Carlos knew he screwed up big time, but he honesty didn't know what to do. Instead of actually doing anything, he decided to wait and let time take its course. Maybe something would happen in the future.

Carlos walked off and headed home. He couldn't get Lucero off of his mind. He didn't want to be thinking about her, it would only make him feel worse. Carlos walked back to his group of friends, who all stared daggers at him. He paid no attention to it, he just climbed in the car and with his friends and left...

The next day, Lucero rolled out of bed reluctantly. It was finally the weekend, and she was grateful for that, especially with the events that had happened the day before.

As she rose from her bed, memories from the events that had occurred flashed before her eyes. Pain shot through her chest as she recollected what had happened at school and who had caused her life to crumble.

Unshed tears blurred her vision when she remembered how Carlos had hurt her. She had trusted him with her deepest secret, and he basically stabbed her in the back. Why were people cruel?

Suddenly, her phone vibrated with a text. It was from her best friend.

'**_Hey, Lucero! I miss you like crazy!'_** her friend Rose texted.

Lucero's heart lightened up when she read the text.

'**_I miss you, Rose. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I've been busy.'_**

**_'Don't worry, sweetie. Well, I actually have some amazing news!'_**

**_'What is it?'_**

**_'In moving to Minnesota! My parents are letting me leave!'_**

Happiness exploded throughout Lucero's body. She was ecstatic to have her best friend closer to her.

**_'Sweet! Are you coming alone?'_**

**_'Yeah. I was actually wondering if you had an extra bedroom. Maybe I could move in with you?'_**

**_'Of course I do! I'd love for you to come here! When are you going to arrive?'_**

**_'A week from today. I hope it's not too much trouble.'_**

**_'Of course not. You have no idea how much I miss you.'_**

**_'I miss you too, sweetie. I can't wait to be with you, girly! I'll text you more later on, but for now, I have to go. See you later, Lucero!'_**

**_'Bye, Rosie!'_**

Lucero wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. She wasn't sure whether they were tears of pain or happiness. She was so happy that her best friend was going to live with her. For her, it was a miracle. She wouldn't be so alone anymore.

Lucero sighed. She still had a week to go before Rose arrived, but she wanted to make sure everything was ready for her arrival. At least something good happened to her.

Lucero went to the bedroom where Rose would be staying in. It already had a bed and sheets. There were a few boxes in there, but nothing much. She decide to clean and try to keep her mind off of things.

As she busied herself with cleaning, her phone started ringing. Lucero didn't recognize the caller, but answered nonetheless.

_"_Hello?"

"_Lucero?" _asked the person on the other end of the line. It was a man's voice. He sounded so familiar.

"Who is this?" Lucero asked, not sure of what to do or say.

_"It's me, C-Carlos."_

Lucero froze. '_How did he get my number?'_

"H-how did you get my n-number?"

_"It doesn't matter. Please can we talk? It's important."_

"No," Lucero flatly said. Hatred for the boy she had developed a crush on was being fueled by only hearing him. Nothing could ever fix the broken girl. Not even Carlos.

"Please I'm so so—"

"Shut up, Carlos. I've had enough. Now fuck off!" Lucero surprised herself. She normally wasn't rude to anyone. But she felt the need to be tough.

_"I won't stop until you listen to me,"_ Carlos insisted.

"Fine." So instead of giving him to to explain, Lucero hung up and turned off her phone. Frustrated, she sat down and hugged herself, thinking of ways to avoid all the people that had hurt her, but most importantly, forget about her feelings for Carlos...

When Lucero hung up on Carlos, he felt empty when her voice was gone. She didn't even give him time to explain, but who could blame her? It was all his fault for hurting her so much.

_'What the hell am I going to do? She hates me. Damn it. How the fuck am I going to fix this mess?' _But why did he feel that way for her? He didn't even know her that well. All he knew was her incident, but other than that, he knows nothing.

_'I need to gain her trust back. How the fuck is this shit going to work out? Damn it!'_

Carlos slammed his fist onto his desk. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth, hoping to come up with a plan. Then he decided to call the guys.

"_Hello?"_

"James? Dude, I need your help!"

_"What do you want, Carlos?" J_ames asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I need you to help me with Lucero. I want her to trust me again."

James sighed. "_Why? After what happened, I doubt she'll want to see any of us. Carlos, she doesn't trust us right now, and I don't blame her. We were cruel to her."_

"I know, and it's all my fault. She trusted me with this, and I let her down."

"_Carlos, why do you want to gain her trust back? Are you developing something for her?"_

"No!" he answered too quickly.

_"Uh huh. I don't believe you."_

"James, just fucking listen to me! I need your help and that's it! I don't have feelings for her!"

_"Carlos, quit lying to yourself. I've seen the way you look at her."_

"How many times do I have to say this? I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. Her," Carlos growled, finally growing impatient with James.

_"Fine. Whatever you say. What did you want to do anyways?"_

"I-I don't know. I was hoping you guys would help me."

James groaned. "_I'll call the guys, and we can hopefully fix this shit."_

"Thanks, James."

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"See ya, buddy."

"_Bye, Carlos."_

Once they hung up, Carlos decided to buy Lucero some flowers and chocolate for the time being. It wasn't much, but it would show her that he cared about her.

As soon as he had the little presents, he drove to Lucero's apartment. He took one last glance at his mirror, making sure that he looked nice for her.

Walking up to her door, he tried to think of ways of talking to her.

_'Hi, Lucero. You look beautiful today. No that's stupid. Damn it!'_

Carlos was frustrated. He realized that he was standing right outside her door. Nervously, he knocked on the door and patiently waited until Lucero opened the door.

When she did, she immediately tried to close it, but Carlos stopped her before she could.

"Go away, Carlos. You have nothing to do here."

"Yes I do! I need to talk to you! Just give me a chance!"

"No! Please just leave me alone. You've already done enough damage!"

Carlos groaned. He was going to regret this. He roughly pushed the door open, knocking down Lucero in the process. Carlos mentally kicked himself for hurting her.

He quickly placed the chocolate and flowers on the floor and proceeded in helping Lucero up. She struggled against him, afraid of what was going to happen, but Carlos wouldn't budge. His hands gently caressed her cheek, but Lucero slapped his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare touch me," Lucero growled. Carlos put his hands up defensively.

"At least let me help you up."

"No. I can get up by myself."

After Lucero stood up, she began to walk away from Carlos.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Why?"

"So I won't have to see your face!"

Carlos hung his head low. '_Damn it. This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

He sighed, seeing that Lucero wasn't going to give him the time of day. So he just left the flowers and chocolate on the table and left, making sure to lock her door on his way out.

Carlos made his way to his car, slid in, and drove off. Anger courses through his body. Realizing that Lucero wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon, he decided to just let her cool off.

As he arrived home, he noticed a car was parked outside in his driveway. The car was all too familiar. Walking up to his house, he unlocked the door and was met by Taylor jumping in his arms.

"Baby, I missed you!"

"What are you doing here, Taylor?"

"Well, no one's home, and I thought we could do something fun," she purred seductively. Taylor leaned into his neck and started sucking and licking at his pulse point. A moan was elicited from Carlos.

He turned around and slammed the door shut. Taylor was already going to his room.

After making sure that the door was locked, Carlos ran to his room, only to find Taylor completely naked on his bed.

"Come to me, Carlitos," she purred. Taylor then got on her hands and knees and purred, gesturing for Carlos toward her. She licked her lips and meowed.

When Carlos looked down to his pants, he saw that his member had created a large tent. He smirked, knowing that he was going to satisfied.

As he crawled on top of Taylor, he couldn't stop thinking about the sweet girl he had caused so much pain. He wanted her to be underneath him, moaning his name as they made passionate love.

"Carlos, fuck me hard. Make me come," Taylor moaned. Carlos refrained from saying Lucero's name. Instead, he rose from the bed, took off his clothes, grabbed a condom, and made his way back to Taylor, who was watching him eagerly.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, bitch," Carlos growled.

"That's what I'm expecting. Now fuck me!"

Carlos growled as he entered Taylor. His thrusts were erratic, like he wanted to get the sex over with. He went inside her hard, making Taylor scream his name. Nothing about the sex was special or romantic, it was all just lust. Carlos needed to feel loved. He wanted to know what it was like to be in love.

Carlos could feel himself getting closer, and he knew Taylor was too. She continued to scream his name as he continued his rough thrusts.

"I'm coming!" screamed Taylor. She clenched around his member, causing him to go over the edge. Carlos spilled his seed into the condom and pulled out, not wanting to be inside her anymore. He disposed of the condom and began to put his clothes on. Taylor was still in a daze from her orgasm.

"You were a fucking animal, baby. You know how to please a woman."

"Whatever. Get out."

"What? Why?"

"Just leave, Taylor. I'm not feeling well."

"Fine. I'll leave, unless you want to go for a second round?"

"No," Carlos said without hesitating. Normally, he would've been all over her, but things were changing, and Taylor noticed that.

"Why are you like this, Carlos?"

"I'm just not in the mood," he grumbled.

"That bitch is stealing you away from me!"

"Don't you dare call her that!" he snapped at her. Carlos was getting annoyed by Taylor. It was now or never.

"You know what? I'm done with this shit, Taylor. I'm done with you!"

Taylor froze. "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes! I'm so fucking done with a slut like you. Now get the fuck out of here!"

"You're going to pay for this, Carlos. I swear you will!"

Taylor grabbed her clothes and stormed out naked. Carlos chuckled at her threat.

_'What could she possibly do to me?'_

Carlos sighed. All he wanted to do was just talk to Lucero. Her presence alone made him feel calm. He knew he screwed up big time; he just needed to figure out what to do...

Two days later, Lucero cautiously walked out of her car. She had decided to go to school earlier than usual, so she could avoid people. But it was going to be inevitable.

She walked to her first hour, glad that no one ha arrived and that she was alone with Mrs. Harding. It was a calm atmosphere in the classroom, and Lucero decided to take advantage of it.

Several minutes later, the students arrived, happily chatting about their weekend and whatnot. When they saw Lucero working quietly on her homework, they began to whisper about her.

"She's not as innocent as we thought," murmured a brunette.

"The sweet ones always end up being the slutty ones. I'm not surprise."

"What a bitch. She doesn't belong here."

Lucero could clearly hear every word. She wished she could disappeared into nothing or turn invisible. She truly felt alone.

Right when the bell was about to ring, Carlos walked in and early sat next to Lucero, who completely ignored him. Carlos had made sure that he looked his best for Lucero. He thought it would catch her attention, but it seemed like it didn't.

"Now class, I want you all to work today from this workbook that I will be handing out in a few minutes. Some problems will be extra credit, the rest will be for a grade. You will be working four pages from the book. It may seem like it's a lot, but you'll breeze through them."

Everyone groaned as they were handed their workbooks. Lucero sighed and began her to work, hoping that the assignment will be enough to distract her from Carlos, who was staring at her with gentle eyes.

Carlos looked at his assignment. He knew some of the things, but he thought he could ask Lucero for help.

"Um, Lucero?"

She continued to ignore him.

"Lucero." Carlos poked her arm with his pencil. Sighing, she turned her attention to him. He gave her a goofy grin when he successfully got her to turn around.

"I need some help on a couple of these problems. Do you think you could help me out?" he asked, hopeful that she would agree.

"You can ask Mrs. Harding." Then she turned back to her assignment.

Carlos sighed. _'She really hates me, doesn't she?_' Groaning, he went straight back to work, skipping some problems that he wasn't able to do.

After morning classes, Carlos made his way to his group of friends, who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I don't know how we're gonna get her to talk to us, but she isn't going to anytime soon!" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Well, we have Carlos to thank," Logan said, gesturing toward the frozen Latino. His eyes widened.

"Ok, I know I screwed up, but you guys treated her just as badly, especially you, Lucy!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, baby," James cooed. "He has a pretty good point. He screwed up, but we also hurt her even more. She hates us all. We didn't even let her explain anything."

"Fine. I guess you're right. Do you guys think she'll sit with us?"

"I highly doubt that," Jo said.

Carlos sat down, staring off into space, when suddenly, there was a commotion.

"That's what you get, bitch! Oh, maybe some yogurt will go perfectly with your pasta!"

Carlos recognized the voice. It was Taylor!

_'Shit. What the fuck is she doing?'_

Carlos rushed over to where his ex-girlfriend was. She was towering over someone who was covered in goop. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Lucero. Her eyes were filled with tears. When her eyes met Carlos, she stood up and dashed off, leaving behind her uneaten lunch.

_'She didn't get a chance to eat. No.'_ Carlos became worried. He didn't want her to hurt herself.

He ran back to his friends, who were staring at him with curiosity.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"Taylor dumped shit on Lucero and she ran off covered in goop. She didn't get a chance to eat, and I don't know if she ate this morning."

"Don't worry. We'll go find her. She's probably in the bathroom trying to clean up. Come on, let's go." The three girls left in search of Lucero.

Carlos sighed and looked at his friends. "What?"

"Carlos, are you becoming soft?" Logan smirked.

"No! Fuck that!"

"Carlos, do you like Lucero?"

"No! I mean, not like that!"

"You're lying," James said, smirking.

"No I'm not!"

"Carlos, you shouldn't lie to us. We're your best friends. Now, answer us. Have you developed feelings for Lucero?" Kendall questioned.

Carlos nodded in defeat, his eyes looking down.

"Ok. So you like a nice girl. That's great. Now we won't have to deal with Taylor!" James announced. "She was a total slut, just like you, Carlos! Only she was a terrible person."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Whatever."

"Anyways, what am I going to do with Lucero? I really need her to trust me again."

"Well, take your time. Make her fall in love with you. Be gentle, caring, romantic. Make her feel special. But most importantly, make her feel safe. She's been through a lot in the past few years.

"I'll try. But what should I do now?"

"Just give her some time to cool off. But take care of her from afar."

"Ok. Thanks, James."

"No problem, buddy."

Carlos sat there, just wondering about Lucero. He couldn't stand being away from her, so he decided to go looking for her, hoping that she was ok and safe...

Lucero had managed to clean herself off, and had been able to avoid everyone else. She had no desire to return to lunch, so she decided to escape to her music class. She knew Mrs. Cook wouldn't mind.

When she entered the room, her gaze landed on a beautiful piano that had been stationed next to some other instruments. It had its cord in, so she went to sit and play. Once she was warmed up, she began to play Gravity by Sara Bareilles.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Carlos was walking through the hallway when he heard a soft voice singing such a beautiful song.

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

Carlos had snuck into the music room, completely mesmerized by Lucero's sweet voice. The pain she was feeling was evident.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

Tears were streaming down Lucero's face as she finished the song. She was oblivious to the fact that Carlos had been listening to her. When she turned around, she screamed.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I-I just wanted to listen to you sing."

Lucero sighed, becoming frustrated with Carlos, but mostly with herself.

"Ok, you listened. Now you can leave."

"I can't. I have next hour here."

"Ugh, fine. Just leave me alone."

"Ok."

Lucero turned back around and continued to play on the piano until the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. The students filed into the classroom, so Lucero took her seat alone. For the rest of the day, she avoided everyone as m h as possible, and it seemed to have worked. Many still bothered her, calling her names and knocking down her things, but she kept a brave face on and marched on.

Lucero walked past everyone with her head held high, and her heart filled with pain. But she didn't let anyone see it. Once she was in the safety of her car, she drove off home, holding back the moment of her breakdown.

Finally, she arrived back to her apartment. She trudged to her bedroom and plopped herself onto her bed. No longer able to fight it, Lucero broke down and let the tears of pain spill from her eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you've been enjoying this story so far, because I know um enjoying writing this! please take the time to ***REVIEW*** my story. It means so much to me, because it's my motivation for writing. I know I ask alot, but it's true. So ***PLEASE REVIEW*** it means the world to me. I dont own anything. Thank you for all your support. And have a wonderful day!**

**Angelalexandra: i know, poor Lucero! shes been though alot, hasn't she?! thank you for you wonderful words. It means so much that youre reading my story! Thank you!**

**kazenostigmalover: I know! I didn't like Taylor either. What a bitch?! Finally! Carlos is opening his eyes!**

**tel nok shock: poor Lucero is Right. Don't worry, Rose will be there for her! She definitely needs the love right now.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains... Well... Rape. You have been warned.**

Carlos lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling and contemplating about what he should do to win the heart of Lucero. But as he thought and thought, nothing came to his mind. He felt as if nothing would work, so he decided to just leave her alone. He didn't feel like fighting anymore.

He decided to call James.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, James."

_"Oh, hey. What's up, man?"_

"Nothing, I'm just really frustrated. I can't do anything right. I don't think Lucero is worth fighting for."

_"Carlos. Maybe the problem is that you're not trying hard enough."_

"Yes I am. I just don't think she's worth it anymore."

_"Carlos, that sounds so stupid. She is worth it. Lucero has a heart of gold. We were just too stupid to realize that. Can you not see that she is so much better than Taylor? Lucero may have lost her virginity, but she was forced. Remember that she has been through way too much."_

"But she won't talk to me or anything. She hates me."

_"Of course she does, man! Her heart is still broken. She trusts no one. It's up to you to make sure that she trusts you."_

"I just don't know."

_ "Carlos, just try a little harder. Everything will work out in the end."_

"Do you think so?"

_"I'm positive."_

"Thanks, James."

_"No problem, Carlos. That's what I'm here for. We're brothers. You, me, Kendall, and Logan. We're a family."_

"You're right. I have to go. Got a plan to create."

_"Good luck, Carlos."_

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it. Bye."

After they hung up, Carlos lay in his bed, thinking of was to woo the girl.

_'Maybe I could invite her over one day and cook her dinner. Naw, that sounds stupid. Damn it, what the hell am I going to do?'_

Carlos sighed, deciding to get out of bed and just walk around. The weather was nice, so it was perfect for walking. As he strolled around his neighborhood, he suddenly decided to pay Lucero a visit. He didn't know why, but he just had the strongest urge to see her.

Carlos knew that if he didn't see her at that moment, he wouldn't be able to sleep. So, he marched all the way to Lucero's apartment.

He was approaching the building and suddenly realized that he didn't know what to do.

'_Shit! I don't know what I'm going to say! Oh man.'_

Carlos made his way to Lucero's apartment, then knocked on her door quietly. He heard some rustling. Finally, the door opened, revealing a surprised Lucero, who was wearing booty shorts and a tank top.

Carlos couldn't help but quickly take in Lucero's gorgeous curves.

"Carlos what are yo—"

But Carlos didn't let her finish talking. He gently pushed her inside, while crushing his lips to hers. He slammed the door shut with his foot as he continued to move his lips against hers.

Lucero was still shocked by this sudden move. She had no idea what to do.

As much as she wanted to continue to kiss Carlos, she couldn't.

"Carlos stop," she gasped when Carlos moved his lips to her neck, gently sucking her.

"Please stop. I can't do this."

"Why not?" Carlos murmured against her, not stopping to look at her. His hands were resting on Lucero's waist. He brought her closer to his body, suddenly feeling her chest against him. He needed to feel more, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Carlos brought his lips back to Lucero's and kissed her passionately once again. When she opened to mouth to protest, he slipped in his tongue, causing Lucero to gasp.

'_I can't give in like this. He hurt me. How can I make him stop?'_

With all her strength, Lucero roughly pushed Carlos away, making his fall.

"Lucero..." he whispered. His eyes were filled with hurt, but he knew that she was still hurt by him.

"You need to leave, Carlos."

"But Lucero, I need you. I realized know that I made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm in l—"

"If you knew that you made a mistake, why did you do it in the first place? People are hurting me, Carlos. You caused me the most pain by making those flyers. I trusted you with my biggest secret, and you betrayed me!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you like I did! I'm sorry. You have to forgive me!" Carlos begged.

'_What's happening to me? I never beg. I've never done anything like this before,' _he thought.

"Unbelievable. Carlos, if you didn't mean to hurt me, then why did you do it? Why?!"

"I-I don't know! Ok? I don't know!"

Carlos had his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Lucero straight in the eye. He was frustrated with himself, not know what to do or say, or how he felt. He was confused.

"Carlos, you need to leave," Lucero whispered.

"I'm sorry," Carlos mumbled. He stood up and looked at Lucero. His heart was pounding so fast, he didn't know it could do that. He felt butterflies. At that moment, he realized what was happening.

Carlos Garcia had fallen in love with Lucero. Much to his disappointment, he wasn't able to tell her how he felt. He knew that she couldn't stand him, but, he wouldn't give up.

Carlos took the opportunity to take Lucero's face in his hands and plant the softest, most sweetest kiss he has ever given. Lucero blushed, but looked away when he finally let her go. Carlos sighed and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Lucero didn't know what to make of the situation. She felt butterflies in her stomach when Carlos had kissed her. Her heart had fluttered at the sight, feel, and taste of Carlos. She knew that she was falling for him. Fast. But she didn't know how to handle it.

Lucero felt like her world was crumbling, and she didn't know what to do. She was afraid to fall in love. Afraid that she would be hurt. But who knew what would happen if she didn't even gave love a shot?

Carlos seemed like he was in pain, but what could Lucero do? In her heart, she was hoping that Carlos would prove that he did care about her, but he knew it wouldn't happen. If only she knew what was going to happen.

~~Gravity~~

The rest of the week was uneventful. The only interesting that that happened was the confrontation with Lucero and Carlos. It was finally Friday afternoon, and Lucero was absolutely ecstatic to have her best friend, Rose, back with her once again.

She would be arriving on Saturday, and Lucero of course wanted to pick her up, so that brightened up her day.

As Lucero's last class came to an end, she walked out without paying attention to Carlos and the rest of his friends.

During the week, they had tried countless of times to talk to Lucero, but they all failed miserably. Now, they were giving her space, but they still tried to talk to her, but to no avail.

After school, Lucero had to go shopping for some groceries before Rose arrived the next day. Lucero wanted everything to be perfect and well stocked for her best friend, so she went to her car and hopped in before turning on the ignition. She sighed, completely forgetting about Carlos and the rest of his friends. She was content. For once. Her heart was filled with love for her friend, and she hoped that nothing would ruin her day.

~~Gravity~~

Carlos watched as Lucero left the parking lot, his eyes never leaving her car. His heart clenched painfully as her car finally disappeared. When he turned around to face his friends, they all stared at him with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Are you ok, Carlos?" Logan asked, worry filling his eyes as he took in Carlos's slumped shoulders and hurt-filled eyes.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Dude, tell us what's wrong," James insisted, his eyes pleading. He was worried about Carlos, and it clearly showed.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself by the way he was acting.

"I honestly don't know. I can't get Lucero out of my mind. I'm going crazy. Every second of every day, I can only think about her. She's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. I can't stand not being able to be around her. It's killing me," Carlos confessed. His eyes were filled with pain and need. A need to be loved by someone who wasn't addicted to sex. Someone who would love Carlos for who he is. He felt like a stranger when he was with Taylor, but now with Lucero, he's changed.

He felt a terrible ache in his chest as he continued to think about Lucero. He didn't feel so good. Something was definitely not feeling right.

After talking to his friends for another few minutes, he decided to head home.

Once Carlos arrived, he trudged into his room and closed the door. He made his way to his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes into something much more comfortable. The only thing that occupied his mind was Lucero.

"Oh Lucero, you'll be the death of me. I don't even know what to do," Carlos said aloud. He sighed with frustration, and hoped that Lucero would leave his mind, but something felt wrong. He hated that feeling. It felt wrong. He just hoped nothing was out of the norm.

~~Gravity~~

Lucero was in her apartment, putting away her groceries and stocking up her little pantry. As she was sifting through, she realized that she forgot to buy some toothpaste and soap, which she definitely needed and couldn't wait till the next day. She remembered that there was a convenience store close to the apartment. It was in walking distance, so she decided to make a quick run for her much needed items.

Lucero grabbed her keys and purse and hurried out. It had grown significantly darker since she arrived home, which made Lucero quite nervous. She began to increase her pace when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't dare look back.

As she continued to increase her pace, the mystery person grabbed Lucero's arm, yanking her away from any witnesses. The person covered her mouth so she wouldn't draw attention to themselves. He dragged her to a dark alley, far from the street, and pushed her to the ground.

Lucero had hit herself quite hard, making her vision somewhat foggy. She blinked several times, trying to get her vision back.

Suddenly, she could feel a heavy weight on top of her.

"Don't you look delicious," the deep voice murmured, his breath tickling her ear. Lucero's eyes widened as realization hit her.

She was going to have a repeat.

Lucero desperately thrashed against the man, hoping to push him off of her, but to no avail. She screamed, but the man covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, don't scream baby girl. We're gonna have some fun here. I'll show you a fun time," murmured. Lucero thrashed even more as the man's hand traveled down to the button of her pants. He successfully unbuttoned it, and pulled the zipper down, revealing a pair of pink lacy panties. His eyes darkened with lust as he took in Lucero's gorgeous curves. He licked his lips and crashed his onto Lucero's soft ones. His hand had slipped under her panties and he roughly stroked her.

Lucero screamed in pain, but the man muffled her cries.

Lucero realized that she had the opportunity to cause the man some harm when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She bit down hard, making the man scream.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Lucero pushed the man off if her an took off from the alley. But the man had caught her, yanking her by the arm. Lucero screamed for help before her mouth was covered again.

Her attempts seemed futile, and Lucero knew it was useless. She knew she wouldn't be able to win the fight.

The man above her smirked as he ripped Lucero's pants off. He then proceeded with her panties, leaving her most intimate part exposed. His eyes darkened even more with lust as he took in her core.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, bitch. I'm gonna make you come," he growled. He pulled out his hardened member. Lucero cried out once more, and let the tears that she had been holding in finally spill. Lucero couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and waited for the man to finish her already...

**A/N: was that a little too much? Let me know what you thought. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I just wanted to thank everyone for their support on all of my stories. You guys give me the motivation to write! I'm not much of a writer, but I've got to say, this has been so much fun! Hopefully you guys will like my future stories because I actually have a few more ideas in mind. I really want to write a fic for James and Kendall since I don't have one for them, but first I want to finish all of my stories unless I'm just completely stuck. Let me know if you guys have any questions of whatever you guys want to see. Thanks for your support. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything.**

**kazenostigmalover: Carlos! He better show up! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this!.**

**Tel nok shock: Sorry. Hopefully our little Carlos will save her!**

Lucero's eyes were still shut tight as she waited for her impending doom, but suddenly, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Leave her the fuck alone, you son of a bitch!"

The weight from above was forced off of her. Lucero opened her eyes, tears still streaming down her soft pink cheeks. Her eyes met Carlos's anger-filled body. He was furiously punching the man repeatedly in the stomach and face. He never missed a beat.

Blood began to pool around the man as Carlos continued. Once satisfied with his work, he kicked the unconscious man before his eyes met Lucero's shaking body. His eyes softened at the heart-breaking sight.

Lucero was missing her panties and pants. Her hair was a mess, and her knees were brought up to her chest. Carlos could see her most intimate part.

Normally he would have been turned on, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was take the girl home and care for her.

He raced over to her and gently touched her head.

"Lucero, baby. Are you ok?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern for the broken girl.

Lucero tensed when she felt someone touch her head, but when she looked up, all she could see was the beautiful boy that had stolen her heart. Their eyes met, and Lucero couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself into his arms and began to sob.

"Carlos! Oh thank you! I was so scared! I thought he was going to get away with hurting me! Please don't leave me! I can't be alone! Please don't go!"

Her sobs were filled with unbelievable pain. Carlos tightened his grip around her body and pulled her closer to him. They continued in their embrace until Lucero's sobs had died down. Once she was finished, she looked up at him with innocent eyes. Then she looked down at herself and realized that she wasn't wearing any panties, let alone any pants.

Carlos looked behind himself and saw her clothes. He stood up and quickly grabbed them before he made his way back to Lucero and knelt beside her. She looked at him shyly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you, sweetheart. Just put these on, and I'm taking you home with me. You're not gonna be alone, tonight."

"Th-thank you, C-Carlos."

She took the clothes from him and slipped them on. Once she was done, she made her way to Carlos, who had turned around and was waiting patiently for her. She lightly touched his toned bicep, signaling that she was ready. Carlos took her hand and led her away from the dark and dangerous alley. He helped her inside his car and ran to the driver's side, not wanting to stay even a couple of centimeters away from her. Once he was inside, he drove them to his house.

Lucero was quiet, trying to contemplate what had just happened to her. Carlos had saved her from being raped. That was probably the most noblest thing he had ever done, and for that, she was grateful. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. His gaze was fixated on the road, and his hands were tight around the steering wheel. His appearance was menacing, and Lucero instantly became nervous.

Carlos had sensed Lucero was watching him, but he didn't want to scare her. He realized how tense he was, and he tried to relax, without much success. So instead, he tried to distract the both of them with some small talk.

"How are you feeling, Lucero?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm feeling a whole lot better," she whispered. She had turned away from him and was looking out the window.

"I'm glad. Hey, you're more than welcome to stay at my house."

"Th-Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. Besides, I wasn't going to take a no anyways. So you're staying either way."

"B-but I don't have any clothes."

"Don't worry. You can borrow some of mine. It's no big deal."

"Thank you."

Carlos looked over to Lucero. She had calmed down significantly, her eyes were still filled with fear, but other than that, she looked better.

They finally arrived to Carlos' home, and Lucero didn't know what to expect. Carlos quickly climbed out of the car and helped her out. He took her hand and led her to the house. Her hand was trembling, which showed that she was nervous.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Lucero stared into his eyes, the soft brown orbs filled with so many emotions. They were gently, loving, worried. Lucero nodded. Carlos gave her a reassuring smile and opened the door. His parents were sitting in their living room, cuddled up and watching some TV. When they heard the door open, they had turned to see their sun walk in with a beautiful girl. She was shy and they could clearly see that. His mother stood up to meet the two teens.

"Hi, honey. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Mami. This is my friend, Lucero."

"Hi, dear. Welcome!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia."

Carlos' father walked up to them, a warm smile decorating his face. He realized that this girl wasn't Carlos' so-called girlfriend. She was much more innocent.

"Hello, Lucero. I'm his father."

"Hello, sir."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"Actually, she was going to stay the night here. There... was an incident, and Lucero needed a place to spend the night. Is that ok?" Carlos questioned.

"Of course, that is no problem. You two go up ahead and get ready for dinner. It will be ready in half an hour," Mrs. Garcia informed them. Carlos beamed and kissed her cheek, then grabbed Lucero's hand and dragged her to his room.

When they entered his room, Lucero hadn't expected to find such a normal room. There were posters of bands, some trophies, video games, and a desk that had some books and a computer on it. The fact that it was clean also surprised her. The bed was big enough for two people, and it looked incredibly comfortable. Lucero looked at the pictures that decorated the walls. They were of the guys, and they all looked so happy. She smiled when she saw Carlos' beautiful eyes shining in the pictures. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Here," Carlos called out to her, snapping her out of her trance. Lucero peered over her shoulder and saw that he had some clothes on his bed. A light blue button down shirt and some shorts. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank you."

She took the clothes and was about to go to the bathroom, but she felt fear at the thought of being alone, even if it was in the bathroom. Lucero turned toward Carlos, who was going through his phone.

"Carlos?" Lucero timidly asked.

Carlos looked up from his phone. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I change in here? I-I know it will sound weird, but I don't want to be alone, even if I just went to the bathroom."

Carlos smirked. "So you don't mind if I'm in the same room with you. Many things can happen with just the two of us in here. You changing would be a difficult thing to ignore." His smirk grew when he saw Lucero tremble. He chuckled. "Go ahead and change. I'll turn around, but I can't promise that I won't try to peek."

Lucero blushed and quickly began to strip when Carlos finally turned around. Much to Carlos' delight, a small mirror was in front of him, giving him the perfect view of Lucero as she changed. She was in her bra and panties, and Carlos could feel a tightness in his pants. Just watching her change was a big turn on for the young man. Her curves were taunting him, inviting him to touch her, but he tried to restrain himself, and he found that difficult to do. Once Lucero was done changing, she called out to Carlos.

"Ok, I'm done."

"W-what? O-Oh." Carlos could feel some heat rush up to his cheeks, tinting them with a light blush. He turned around and found that Lucero looked even more attractive in his clothes. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to her elbows, and the shorts fit her a little too big, but she didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Garcia called out. Lucero smiled shyly at Carlos. She opened the door and walked out. Carlos sighed.

_'This girl is definitely something, that's for sure,_' Carlos thought. He couldn't help the fluttering in his belly at the thought of sleeping with Lucero. It would be a dream come true.

Carlos made his way out to the dining room, and saw that Lucero was helping his mother bring the food to the table. He wanted to make sure that he sat as close to Lucero as possible. He didn't want to let her out of his sight.

When all the food was brought out, the four people sat down and began to serve themselves food. Lucero had a light blush that decorated her cheeks, adding a beautiful glow to her.

She dug into the food, her eyes widening as the deliciousness of the food. After she swallowed, she looked at Mrs. Garcia.

"Wow, this is absolutely delicious!" Lucero complimented. Mrs. Garcia giggled.

"Well, thank you, dear. I'm glad you like the food."

They continued to eat, their conversation never touching the topic of Lucero's sudden appearance at the home. Carlos' parents could feel that something was wrong, by the way Carlos stayed extremely close to her and kept his gaze on her. They've never seen him be so protective of someone, even with Taylor.

After dinner was done, Lucero and Carlos made their way to his room. Lucero had tried to help Mrs. Garcia clean up, but she refused to allow her guest to even take her plate to the sink.

They were finally in the room, and Carlos watched at Lucero carefully sat down on the bed. She looked up to him, seeing his eyes darken slightly. His intense gaze startled her a bit, but she remained calm. Yawning, Lucero checked the time on her phone. It was almost eleven at night. She grabbed a pillow and was about to lay on the floor, but Carlos stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"G-getting ready for bed."

"Well, you're not sleeping on the floor. Sleep on my bed."

"But what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, so you won't be alone."

"But Carlos-"

"No buts, Lucero."

She sighed. She undid the bed and was about to climb in, but decided to take the shorts off. They wouldn't let her sleep in peace. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw her panties. He felt the tightness in his pants return, and he was successfully able to hide it.

Lucero was finally in the bed, and Carlos had gotten a few blankets and some pillows to make his bed. Once he made it, he turned off the lights and made himself comfortable. Lucero felt guilty for making him sleep on the floor, and she was debating whether or not, to let him sleep with her on the bed. It was big enough for the two, and she honestly didn't want to be alone. So after a few minutes, she softly called out to him.

"Carlos?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will you sleep with me on the bed?"

Carlos sat up, astonished that she would ask something like that, but then he realized, she literally meant to sleep with her. He was momentarily disappointed, but he agreed. He grabbed the pillows and a blanket and placed them on the bed. He had forgotten to change into comfortable clothes, so he quickly grabbed a white cotton shirt and stripped. He was only left with his boxers; pulling on the shirt, he made his way back to Lucero and climbed in. Lucero felt Carlos' warm body pressed up against her, but she didn't mind. When she lay back down, Carlos instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lucero. Never again will I cause you pain," he murmured to her. Lucero buried her face in his chest and sighed with content.

"Thank you for saving me, Carlos. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Thank you so much."

Carlos slightly pulled away from her. Even though it was dark, a little bit of moonlight shone through his window, allowing to him to see her face and her beautiful eyes glistening in the darkness. He leaned into her and attached his lips to her. The kiss was simple, pure, loving. It was something Carlos had never experienced before. He tightened his grasp on her and slowly rolled on top of her. He settled himself in between her legs, loving the way how she obliged. Their lips moved in sync, their kiss expressing so much.

Lucero was slightly trembling by the fact that she was kissing Carlos. She never would've dreamed for it to happen, yet, it did. Carlos nipped at her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter her warm mouth. She hesitantly gave it to him, and moaned when she felt his tongue clash with hers. A battle of dominance began, and Carlos was genuinely surprised that Lucero put up a fight, but it was still futile. He won and commenced to explore her, loving how she tasted. Lucero threaded her fingers in his hair, sighing with happiness. Carlos' hand slid down until it was at the waistband of her panties. He was about to insert his hand, but Lucero stopped him before they could go any further.

"Carlos, please stop," she panted. The kiss had taken all of her breath away, and it had made her lightheaded, not letting her think straight. Carlos sighed and climbed off of her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I'm not ready to do anything like that with anybody."

Carlos nodded. "I understand." He was about to get off the bed when Lucero stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding a little scared.

"I was about to lay on the floor, so you can sleep in peace."

"Don't be silly, Carlos. Just sleep here with me."

"Are you sure? You just saw me. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"I trust you."

Carlos couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He finally regained the trust of the girl he was falling in love with. He climbed back onto the bed and allowed Lucero to snuggle closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. With a content smile on both of their faces, the two teens fell asleep, loving the warmth the other had to offer.

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** they make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry I've taken so long to update! Classes have been very stressful, and I'm barely making it! I WILL finish my stories; I just don't know how long that will take. I'm already working on a James story, so be on the lookout for that! I don't know when I'm going to publish it though. I already have a few chapters of it written, but I want to get as much written as possible. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! It means so much! *******PLEASE REVIEW*********

**Unthinkable13: Yay for Carlos, too! He kicked some serious ass! I'm glad you like the story! I'll update as frequently as possible.**

**Tel nok shock: Awesome! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kaleigh: He's so adorable! Like a cute little puppy! I know me too! He's sooo adorable and sweet when he's a gentleman.**

**CxL: hahaha, I'll try to update as much as possible, but that will be a little troublesome since school is back in session and I'm taking some pretty rigorous classes. But don't worry. I plan on finishing this story!**

The next morning, Lucero awoke to the smell of food in Carlos' room. He was just looking at her, admiration clear in his eyes. He smiled at her as she sat up in bed. Lucero blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, Lucero. How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, it was the best sleep I've had in a really long time."

Carlos smirked. "Oh, was it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well I'm glad."

Her eyes landed on the tray of food that had been carefully placed on the bed. It was enough for two people. She looked up at Carlos, who was smiling at her with bright eyes. His smile illuminated his beautiful eyes, and just the simple sight made Lucero's heart skip a beat. She blushed.

"What's all that for?" she asked, gesturing toward the food.

"Well, that's for us. I thought we could enjoy a nice breakfast in bed before you left."

Lucero suddenly froze. "What day is it?"

"Saturday. Why?"

"I have to pick up Rose today!"

"What time do you to be at the airport."

"Twelve-thirty."

He checked his phone. "It's ten."

"Oh no! It's late!"

Carlos chuckled. He thought Lucero looked quite adorable. Walking over to her side of the bed, Carlos cupped her face and kissed her very softly. She calmed down and sighed with content. The kiss was so sweet, she didn't think Carlos was capable of such sweet gestures. When they parted, they smiled at each other.

"Eat some breakfast, and then I'll take you home. But if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the day with you and your friend."

"You want to spend the day with us?" Lucero asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be away from you for even a second," he murmured before he pulled her into another sweet kiss. Lucero wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck and pulled him closer. She giggled when he began to kiss her neck.

"That tickles, Carlos."

"Oh, so my baby girl is ticklish?"

"Baby girl?"

"Yeah," Carlos said, rubbing his nose against Lucero's.

"Y-you like m-me?"

"Are you kidding me? You drive me crazy," he admitted softly.

"I can't stop thinking about you, either."

Carlos smiled and then pulled away. "Come on. Let's eat before we leave."

Lucero nodded and then grabbed a plate that had two pancakes, some scrambled eggs, and a piece of bacon. Carlos handed her a cup of orange juice. The two began to eat, and occasionally talked about their families. It was the first time the two had ever spoken about their lives. They felt happy.

After they were done, they cleaned up their plates and got ready to leave. Carlos noticed that she was taking off his shirt, and he stopped her.

"Wear it, Lucero. I love the way my shirt looks on you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Th-thank you."

Lucero blushed and left his shirt on. She then put on the rest of her clothes and her shoes. Once she was done, Carlos was watching her with bright eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Lucero nodded. He took her hand and led her out of his bedroom. When they almost reached the door, Carlos' parents stopped them.

"Where are you kids going?" asked his father.

"Lucero has to go pick up her friend from the airport. And I'm going to spend the day with them, if you guys don't mind."

Carlos' parents looked at each other and smiled.

"That's fine. Have fun, you two."

"We will. See you later."

Carlos led Lucero out of the house and to his car. They then made their way to the airport, since it was eleven-thirty. The two decided to take their time and search for Rosie's gate. When they found it, the two took a seat and talked.

"So tell me about Rose."

"Well, I've known her for a really long time. She's my best friend. We basically grew up together, so she's like a sister to me. She's our age. She loves music too! She sings and plays the guitar. She's a wonderful person. She's always been there for me. I love her," Lucero gushed.

"She sounds pretty amazing. I'm excited to meet her."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her."

"Maybe we could grab some lunch when she gets here."

"That sounds great!"

They spent the rest of the time talking and enjoying each other's company. Carlos was happy. It was the first time in such a long time that he was able to just speak with a girl and not have the raging urge to just fuck her into oblivion. With Lucero, he was able to talk about meaningful things. Carlos realized that he didn't want to let that go, whatever the cost may be.

Suddenly, they heard over the intercom that Rosie's flight had finally landed. Lucero instantly stood up, and watched as the throng of passengers flooded into the terminal. Carlos stood as well, hoping to aid in the search for Rosie, but when he heard a squeal of delight, he knew that the beautiful girl that was beside him had finally found her friend. Lucero dashed faster than the speed of light toward Rosie, who was grinning widely as she saw Lucero about to tackle her.

Lucero crashed into Rosie and knocked them onto the ground. Rosie couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Rosie!"

"Lucero!"

The girls were still in each other's embrace, loving the fact that they were again reunited.

Chuckling was heard from the bystanders, witnessing the entire commotion. Lucero and Rosie blushed and stood up, dusting off the dirt from their clothes.

"I missed you so much, Luce!"

"I did, too! I can't believe you're here! Finally!"

"Well, now we can go crazy together!"

"Oh yeah!"

Someone cleared their throat, catching the attention of both girls. Carlos stood, swaying very slightly while he waited for Lucero to introduce each other.

"Oh, sorry! Rosie, this is Carlos, my friend. Carlos, this is my best friend, Rosie."

"It's really nice to meet you, Carlos."

"Likewise. So, why don't we get your stuff into my car and get some lunch?"

"Do you think everything will fit?" questioned Rosie.

"Well, how much did you bring?"

"Well, I obviously couldn't bring everything. My parents are having my stuff sent out to me."

"Oh, well I think we can manage."

When the three walked to baggage claim, they were a little overwhelmed by the amount of things Rosie brought. It was about five large suitcases. How had she managed to get those to Minnesota?

"Um, wow," Carlos said, scratching the side of his head.

"I know, right? It wasn't enough, but apparently it was for the airline," Rosie grumbled.

Carlos' eyes widened. "You wanted to bring more?"

"Well, yeah. But the stupid airline people wouldn't let me."

"Well I think you can manage with all this."

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get this in the car and go out to eat. Then we can hang out for the day."

"Sweet. Where are we going?" Rosie asked.

"I, um, don't know. What do you suggest, princess?"

"We could go grab some pizza and take it home to my place. Get Rosie settled in, watch a movie or two."

"That sounds perfect," Carlos agreed. He gave Lucero a genuine smile before returning his attention back to the luggage.

Twenty minutes of struggling, Carlos finally was able to place all the suitcases into his car. He walked back to the girls and held the door for them.

"Hey, Luce? Why don't you go sit in the front with Carlos?"

"Um, ok."

She smiled and hopped into the front with Carlos. He smiled and kissed her cheek, which made Lucero blush with embarrassment.

Rosie smirked, even though Lucero couldn't see it. 'So she likes Carlos. This is interesting. She didn't even introduce him as her boyfriend. Just a friend. Let's see if we can change that.'

The ride back to Lucero's apartment was filled with light chit chat. The group of teens was talking about their hopes and dreams and whatnot. Carlos was genuinely interested in everything Lucero and Rosie had to say.

All too soon, they arrived to the apartment. Carlos had Rosie's luggage on the ground, and the three were soon dragging everything into the building.

"What do you have in these bags, Rosie?" Lucero complained.

"Hello, all the necessary items for my stay with you, duh!"

"Wonderful," Lucero mumbled.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. It's all good. I might've brought you a gift."

Lucero's eyes brightened with excitement. "Oh, what did you bring me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Besides, I know someone will appreciate it even more as well," she said winking toward Carlos' direction.

They had finally arrived at Lucero's door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked it, then stepped inside while she dragged the bags she had with her.

Rosie whistled her approval. "Damn, girl. This place is fucking nice! I wouldn't mind living in here for a while."

"Dude, you're moving in with me."

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot for a minute."

Lucero chuckled and led the way to Rosie's new room.

"Well, here it is. Your new humble abode."

They stepped inside, and Rosie grinned. "My room is huge!"

"I hope you like it."

"Dude, I love it! Sweet!"

Lucero giggled and embraced her best friend. "We'll leave you to get settled while we order pizza."

"Great."

Carlos and Lucero left her alone. They walked into the living room before Carlos wrapped his arms around Lucero's waist. She giggled and turned around, placing her hands on his chest.

"You are truly an amazing person," Carlos murmured while he rubbed his nose against Lucero's.

"Thanks."

Carlos leaned into her and captured her lips with his, initiating a passionate kiss. Their hearts fluttered with glee as they continued. Carlos nipped at her bottom lip and licked her, silently asking for permission to explore her mouth. Lucero parted her lips and felt the warmth of Carlos' moist tongue. They battled for dominance, which was won by Carlos.

He moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on Lucero's round mound. She gasped from him squeezing her. Grasping his shirt, she jumped before Carlos hoisted her onto his body. Lucero wrapped her legs around his waist and was led to the sofa that was waiting to be used.

Carlos gently placed her onto the soft furniture and then placed himself onto her. His member was protruding in his pants, clearly showing the effect that Lucero had on him. They began to grind against one another, eliciting delicious moans from the friction. Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He was going crazy. All he wanted to do was rip the sweet girl's clothes off and claim her as his.

"Lucero!" shouted Rosie from her room.

Lucero's eyes widened and she pushed Carlos off of herself. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and rubbed his butt from the fall.

"C-coming," Lucero called out. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment, and she dashed into Rosie's room, faintly hearing Carlos' gently chuckle.

He smiled, knowing that he was able to turn her on. He was proud of the fact that he could make her crumble beneath him. Now all that was left was actually making their relationship official and see where everything goes from there. Carlos was afraid of what would happen to Lucero. She was so sweet and innocent, and a little naïve. He promised himself that he would do anything in his power to protect the young teen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all my wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a fairly significant time. School has been brutal, and I've been stressed out. So i don't know when the next update will be. I haven't been getting the attention I've wanted on my stories, and that truly saddens me. So ********_PLEASE REVIEW****_****. It's what keeps me motivated into writing these stories. So please do it. I don't own the movie that is mentioned. or anything, actually.**

**Tel nok shock: Well we all need some drama once in a while. Let's see how our dear little Lucero copes with it all.**

Weeks had passed, and Lucero had once again reacquainted herself with Camille, Lucy, and Jo. Lucero was especially surprised when Kendall, James, and Logan offered her sincere apologies. At first, she was skeptical, but that was understandable. But as the weeks progressed, she couldn't help but finally and sincerely forgive them all.

Rosie had joined the group of friends, and was immediately welcomed warmly. Lucero felt complete with the fact that her sister-like friend had easily gotten along with the rest of her gang. That, and Rosie had threatened the boys with a baseball bat, that included Carlos as well.

"Luce?" asked Carlos, tugging at her shirt while they walked to class.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he mumbled quietly while looking at his shoes. His cheeks were slightly tinted with a rosy color that complimented his tan skin beautifully.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything."

He sighed, clearly nervous with what he wanted to say. "Um, well I was wondering when we would… Become… Official."

Lucero turned to face him completely. He was staring at the floor, fidgeting in his spot, and Lucero couldn't help but find that extremely adorable. Carlos was usually vulgar and confident, but seeing him in that position made Lucero realize that he was also somewhat vulnerable.

She felt her heart pound erratically in her chest, and couldn't believe that Carlos actually wanted to be with her.

"Y-you w-want to b-be my b-boyfriend?" Lucero asked incredulously.

He peered at her through his eyelashes and nodded, before he returned his gaze to the floor.

Lucero grinned and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Carlos' eyes widened, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his warm chest, loving the way that her body felt against him. It was as if they were made for each other.

Lucero melted at his warm and loving touch and sighed with content.

"I guess we're official now," Carlos murmured before he planted a sweet kiss on her temple. Lucero giggled and pulled away. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to their next class.

The rest of the day, Lucero had a luminous smile plastered on her face. She was so jubilant. She was still completely amazed that someone like Carlos would have feelings for her. It seemed like everything was finally falling into place.

After class, Carlos dragged Lucero to his car. For the time that they've spent together, he had been driving Lucero and Rosie to school. At first, Lucero objected, but she later warmed up to the idea.

Lucero giggled when Carlos pulled her to his chest and planted a sweet kiss on her soft pink lips. It was simple, yet held so many emotions that could not be expressed with words, only with actions.

Carlos pulled away and rubbed his nose against Lucero's. They were suddenly interrupted by a chorus of "Awww's."

They both turned to face their beloved friends, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally! It's about time you two got together!" James exclaimed before he threw himself to the loving new couple. He wrapped his arms lovingly around his friends and squeezed them tightly.

"Thanks, James," Carlos chuckled.

"No seriously. We're all happy that you guys are a thing now. You two are good for each other," Logan added while striding to the couple and James. He kissed Lucero's cheek and hugged Carlos, then dragged James back to his spot.

"Why don't we all go celebrate with some pizza at our place?" Rosie suggested.

"Yeah!" the group of teens shouted. They all climbed in to their respective vehicles and drove off to girls' apartment.

Rosie was talking animatedly, but Carlos wasn't paying attention. He couldn't help but glance at Lucero every once in a while and admire her beauty. She was giggling and listening intently to her friend as she rambled on about boys and other girly subjects.

Carlos' heart was pounding like it had never before. He couldn't help but feel elated. For the first time in so long, he was actually in a meaningful relationship with a beautiful girl that wasn't selfish, that had a kind heart, and was hardworking and studious. She was perfect.

Without even realizing it, the trio had arrived to the apartment, and noticed that the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"I already ordered some pizzas, so they're on their way," Lucy announced happily. Who doesn't love pizza? Ok, well many don't, but oh well.

"Awesome. Let's go upstairs and have a movie marathon!" Lucero said, her eyes instantly brightening up.

"Yeah, why not?" Carlos said as he took Lucero's hand and intertwined fingers with her.

She giggled and both made their way to the girls' apartment. The group was chatting and getting lost in their own little world.

They were happy, and Carlos couldn't help but silently thank Lucero for making all the necessary changes in their lives.

Once the group made it to the apartment, Lucy and Kendall went to find some movies that they could all watch. The rest of the group searched around the kitchen looking for snacks and drinks for their get-together.

Rosie strolled over to where Lucero was and dragged her away from the group, hoping to get some privacy.

"Hey, why did you bring me in here?" Lucero asked as she gestured to Rosie's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Carlos were together?" she asked, her hands falling on her hips.

Lucero blushed and looked away. "Well, we actually weren't until today. That's the whole reason we're celebrating," Lucero murmured.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot."

"Nice," Lucero giggled and grabbed her friend's hand and strolled into the living room where the group of friends was already settling into their respective spots. Carlos had situated himself on the sofa and had opened his arms for Lucero to go in. She giggled and sat on his lap and curled up against his chest, loving the warmth that he provided.

"What movie did you guys pick out?" Lucero questioned.

"Um, Army of Darkness I think."

"Oh with Bruce Campbell?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even realize I had that movie."

As the movie began, the lights were turned off and all of the young teens were engrossed by it.

A few hours later, the movie concluded. Carlos yawned and Lucero hopped off. The lights were switched back on and the teens all stretched their muscles.

"I guess we should head on out. We've got some homework to do," Logan announced while he stifled a yawn. He grabbed Camille's hand and headed straight for the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. Camille waved, and the two were gone. Soon, Carlos, Lucero, and Rosie were left.

Lucero smiled and turned to the friends. "That was fun, even though we didn't do much."

"Yeah, I actually liked that movie. It's weird, but it's cool," Rosie said. "Well, I think I'm going to head to my room and do some homework. Are you staying for a while longer?" she asked turning her attention to Carlos.

"Maybe for a little bit. I hope you don't mind."

"Ha, not even the slightest. You're more than welcomed to stay here. I'll see you guys later. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Ok."

"Oh and don't be too loud!"

"Rosie!" Lucero shouted, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Carlos chuckled and looked at Lucero and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, we might have a problem if you're a screamer," Carlos murmured. He chuckled when Lucero's eyes widened and she nervously laughed.

"I-I-"

"Don't worry, Luce. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with," he reassured her.

Lucero sighed in relief. She plopped herself on the sofa and yawned. Carlos joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple affectionately.

They stayed like that for quite some time until Carlos decided that he had to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Lucero asked, her eyes displaying disappointment.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'd love to stay, but I can't. Besides, you have homework to do, and you need your rest, too."

"Fine," Lucero muttered. Carlos chuckled and brought Lucero in for a sweet and passionate kiss.

When they touched, sparks soared throughout their bodies, shocking both of them. It was like an electrical current was flowing throughout their bodies, igniting desires that they had never felt before. Carlos was aroused at the thought of having Lucero underneath him, moaning his name over and over again as he made sweet, sweet love to her. He couldn't help but want that little fantasy to become a reality, but alas, he had to wait, knowing that if he pressured his beloved girlfriend, everything would crumble.

Once they separated, Carlos couldn't help but blush. He had never felt anything that strong for anyone. He knew Lucero was special. She was gentle, sweet, loving, shy, and but most importantly, she was just being herself.

"Um, wow," he finally said, breaking the silence that had befallen on the couple.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Lucero said, slightly out of breath from the electrifying kiss.

Their foreheads connected, and the loving couple just stood there, in each other's embrace, enjoying their company.

Carlos sighed, knowing that he was distracting Lucero from advancing on her homework, even though she hadn't even commenced to work on it.

"I really should get going. You have homework to do, and I'll only be a distraction."

"Yeah, but you'd be a delicious distraction," Lucero mumbled.

Carlos pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. Lucero tilted her head, confused as to why Carlos was looking at her curiously. Then her eyes widened in realization to her words.

"Oh my! Did I just say that?" she asked, nervously laughing at her own choice of words.

Carlos chuckled and nodded. "Well that's definitely an ego booster."

Lucero blushed and looked away, embarrassment evident on her gentle features.

"I'll see you later, baby girl."

"Ok."

Carlos walked to the door, his hand tightly grasping Lucero's small and fragile one. He opened the door, kissed her lips, and left the apartment, waving a hand back at Lucero before disappearing from her line of sight.

Lucero closed the door and locked it, then sighed dreamily and slid down the front of the door. She suddenly heard Rosie's voice ring through the apartment.

"Is Carlitos gone?"

"Yeah."

She heard footsteps stomping toward her. Rosie stopped in front of her, tapping her foot, and waiting patiently for Lucero to start talking.

"Ok spill. What have you and that spicy Latino been doing before I got here?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that have you and Carlos, you know, had sex yet? Or something? Before today, that boy looked like he was about to ravage you on the spot, which I think is kinda hot. How come you guys are just now getting together? I would've assumed that the two of you were already together before today?"

"Well, at first, Carlos was this big jerk. He was arrogant, and cruel, and so were the guys. The girls were the only nice ones. Before you came here, Carlos had a girlfriend. Her name was Taylor, and well, she's the complete opposite of me."

"Oh. So he broke up with her and now he's with you, I assume."

"Yeah. I was scared at first. I didn't know what would happen if I dated Carlos. We're polar opposites, but I guess we complement each other."

"Yeah, you two do. I've never seen you like this. You're happy, and you know that's all I want. But I'm not gonna let some guy hurt you either. If he ever does anything to you, I will beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat. Oh, that reminds me, do you know where I can purchase a fine and exquisite piece of metal for that special purpose?" Rosie asked sweetly.

"N-no," Lucero answered.

"Damn it. Guess I'll have to go hunting for one," she mumbled.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but my dear sister, I am."

"Rosie!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you," Lucero said, laughing at the sincerity of her best friend. She stood up and enveloped Rosie in a warm hug.

"You're the best," she murmured.

"So I've been told."

Lucero giggled. She bid her friend goodnight before she left to complete her homework, knowing that she wouldn't step out of her room for the rest of the night.

While she vigorously worked on completing her homework, she couldn't help but think of a certain Latino.

Carlos wouldn't be capable of hurting her… Would he?...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! I hope you aren't angry for my absence. I've been extremely busy with school and have not had time to write that much. But I'm on break, which is awesome! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to start working on the next one right away! _*******PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Tel nok shock: I know! She's awesome!**

The next morning, Lucero awoke feeling refreshed and relaxed, and also giddy, considering what had happened the night before. She smiled at the thought of Carlos' soft, plump lips moving in synchronization with hers. The kiss had been gentle, loving, and so, so pure. She was still astonished by the way things had turned out ever since she had arrived to Minnesota.

She was broken out of her reverie when her phone vibrated, signaling that she had received a text message. Lucero leaned over to grab her phone and smiled when she saw that it was Carlos, texting her good morning. She giggled and messaged him back, then rose out of her bed to commence her daily routines.

After finishing getting ready, she went out into the living room, only to find Rosie making pancakes.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I was just about to wake you up for breakfast."

"Thanks. You didn't have to make breakfast. Or I could've at least helped you."

"Nah, don't worry about it, kid. I just felt like doing this. Besides, you're in a really good mood today, and I just wanted to add to it."

"Well that's very considerate."

"I know, I'm freaking awesome, aren't I?"

"You're so modest, Rosie," Lucero mumbled rolling her eyes affectionately. After the duo finished breakfast, they made their way to the car, only to be stopped by a loud and obnoxious honk. Their gazes fell on Carlos. He grinned and waved them over to him.

"Well, hello, ladies. Care to ride with me?"

Lucero and Rosie were both genuinely surprised that Carlos was acting so formal. He usually just picked them up and drove off to school.

"Ok, what the hell have you done to Carlos?" Rosie blurted.

"What? I can't do something nice for my wonderful girlfriend and her best friend?" Carlos asked in feigned innocence.

"Nope, he would just honk at us and not even get out of the car. Then he'd start ravaging Lucero's lips, and not realize that people are present," she grumbled.

Carlos frowned. "It's not like you haven't seen us make out before."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be present when the two of you fuck each other!"

Lucero's eyes widened and her cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Ok, I love you both. Let's go to school!"

She ushered the two into the car and hopped into the passenger seat. Carlos revved the engine to life and backed out of the lot. While driving, Carlos interrupted the silence that had befallen on the trio.

"So, the guys informed me that there's going to be a party this weekend. We should definitely go."

"Hell yeah!" Rosie shouted with glee. "I don't care whose party it is. We are totally going!"

Carlos chuckled. He already adored Rosie. He was eternally grateful that Lucero had someone who would always protect her.

Smiling, he turned his attention to Lucero. "What about you, baby? You up for it?"

Lucero was about to decline, but after seeing how Rosie reacted, she somewhat reluctantly agreed.

Carlos noticed, but didn't say anything on the subject. He wanted to wait until the two were alone.

Finally, they made it to school. Carlos and Lucero waved goodbye to Rosie as she sped away. Lucero was about to walk off when she felt Carlos hold her in her place.

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

"I should be asking _you_ that."

Lucero was puzzled, and waited patiently for Carlos to continue.

"You didn't seem so enthusiastic about the part in contrast to Rosie. What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's just that I'm not so fond of parties since the last time we went. Remember?"

Carlos' shoulders slumped. He remembered clearly that dreaded night. He was mesmerized by the way Lucero's lips had molded into his, but he despised himself for hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I ruined that experience for you, didn't I?"

"Well, it's in the past now. We can make new memories together." Lucero smiled fondly at Carlos and kissed him sweetly. He returned the gesture and grabbed her hand.

"So you'll go?"

"I agreed to it, didn't I?"

Carlos grinned and dragged her to her class.

Morning classes flew by, and the group of friends met for lunch. They were all happily chatting about the party until they were interrupted by a certain ex-girlfriend.

"I see that you got yourself a new toy. What a shame. You definitely downgraded."

"What do you want, Taylor?" Carlos growled.

"Nothing, I was just passing by. Wanted to know if you and the nerd herd were going to the amazing party everyone's been talking about."

"What's it to you, bitch?" Lucy snarled.

"Nothing. Now I'll let you fucktards get back to your lunch. Ta-ta. Bye, Carlos," she murmured, her sultry voice hiding a devious plan.

Carlos' fists were clenched, and his eyes immediately fell on his silent girlfriend, her eyes focused on her lunch.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Carlos asked, concern coating his voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. She was just being rude," Lucero reassured him, her soft eyes glistening in the light. She smiled and kissed him, hoping to convince him.

Their group of friends "awed" at the sweet gesture. They were all convinced that Lucero was good for Carlos. Her sweet and gentle personality had drastically changed the cold-hearted boy. Their love was transcending all the obstacles that were thrown at them.

"Ok, baby girl."

Carlos wrapped an arm around Lucero and pulled her into his side, as if protecting her from harm that could be thrown at them.

The rest of the day was uneventful; an occasional snide comment from Taylor would spark hatred from the others. Other than that, the group's day was quite boring.

The rest of the week was the same; nothing special happened and everyone was fine with that. They all enjoyed each other's company.

Rosie was the most enthusiastic about the party, knowing that she would nonetheless end up wasted. Lucero shook her head as her best friend continued to babble about the upcoming party and the ways that she would snatch herself a boyfriend, since she was getting lonely.

Finally, it was Friday evening, the night of the party that the whole group had been anticipating. Rosie and Lucero were finishing up when they suddenly heard a knock on the. Lucero looked at herself in the mirror. She wore I black dress that stopped mid-thigh and hugged all her curves beautifully. Her hair was down and curly. She wore minimal makeup, since she wasn't too keen on plastering a crap load and looking like a clown. Her lips were painted with a seductive red, and her heels, which were a daring red, completed her outfit.

She walked to the door and opened it, only to find a dashing Carlos in fitted slacks and a white button down with a black vest to complete the outfit. His eyes widened when he took in Lucero's glamorous outfit, and unconsciously licked his lips.

_Damn, I never she could look this fucking sexy. I wonder what she looks like without any clothes on, _Carlos thought. He coughed and realized that they were still standing there, somewhat awkwardly. Lucero nervously giggled and allowed Carlos inside.

"You look amazing, baby girl."

"Thank you, Carlos," Lucero blushed, "You look handsome."

"Thanks, baby."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Lucero and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands then traveled down to cup her butt, and he gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a squeal from Lucero.

"I love it when you get all flustered."

Lucero shyly looked away and blushed. _I can't believe he still makes me so nervous. Just to think that I almost wanted to go all the way the other night_, Lucero thought.

"Is Rosie ready to go?" Carlos asked, breaking Lucero's train of thought.

"Oh! Um, I'll go check. Be right back." Lucero kissed Carlos and walked over to Rosie's door. She knocked and heard her reply.

"Come in," came Rosie's response.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, babe! How do I look?" she asked, twirling around for her friend.

Her dress was similar to Lucero's only it was a deep shade of red, and her heels were black. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were pinned to the side. She wore minimal makeup as well, and held onto a black purse.

"You look hot!" Lucero gushed, knowing that her best friend was absolutely stunning.

"Well this girl better get some sexy ass tonight!"

"Oh gosh," Lucero groaned.

"What? Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yeah, maybe. Come on. Carlos is here, and he's waiting for us."

"Oh, so the sexy boyfriend is here? Let's go, babe. Don't want him to wait too long!"

Rosie grabbed Lucero's hand and dragged her out of the room. They were met by Carlos, who was playing around with his phone.

"Ready, ladies?"

"Yup. What's up, dude?"

"Nothing much. You look great," Carlos complimented, while adding a genuine smile.

"Right back atcha, man. Now what are we waiting for? Time to get wasted!"

"Oh my, what am I going to do with you?" Lucero mumbled.

"Love me and cherish me for the rest of eternity because I'm your awesome best friend who loves you?" Rosie smiled sheepishly.

Lucero laughed and hugged her friend. "Come on, let's go," she said.

The trio walked out of the apartment and headed toward Carlos' car. He opened the door for both girls, and then went to the driver's side. Once he was inside the car, he backed out of the parking lot and drove off into the direction of the party.

While driving, Carlos would glance in Lucero's direction and take in her breathtaking appearance. He wanted nothing more than to make her his, and only his. He loved the way Lucero would pay careful attention to her friends, and how she was so gentle and modest. Her personality was perfect to him. He adored everything about; he only wished he had met her sooner.

Finally, the three had arrived to the party. As they made their way inside, Carlos made sure to not lose sight of his precious angel. He saw that Lucero was holding hands with Rosie, and smiled at the two, loving their relationship and being grateful that Lucero had found such an amazing friend in Rosie.

As Carlos intertwined his fingers with Lucero's, he shouted to her over the roar of the music.

"Hey, baby! Want me to go get you something to drink?"

"Yeah!"

"What about you, Rosie?"

"Sure, dude. Nothing spiked, though."

Carlos chuckled. "Alright. I'll be right back."

He kissed Lucero and went to find some drinks for the girls. On his way, he saw the rest of their little gang. They were all dancing with their respective couples. Smiling, he quickly waded his way through the gyrating crowd and greeted his friends.

"What's up, you guys?"

"Carlos, buddy! You made it!" James' eyes light up like a Christmas tree upon seeing his other best friend.

"Are the girls with you?"

"Yeah, I was just getting some drinks."

"Awesome! Hey, we saved some seats. Come join us!" Kendall shouted.

"Ok. I'll be back. Let me just get the drinks and girls."

Carlos quickly found beverages and hurried back over to Rosie and Lucero. They were patiently waiting for him. Once they saw him, Lucero smiled and Rosie grinned.

"What the hell took you so long?" Rosie asked in a playful tone.

"Calm your titties, Rose. I just saw the rest of the gang. They have some seats saved for us. Let's go."

Carlos handed Lucero a bottle of water, while he took a sip of his soda. They found their group and immediately started chatting.

Suddenly, a slow song began to play, and everyone dragged their respective other to the dancefloor. Rosie was the only one without a date. Upon seeing this, Lucero caught Carlos' attention.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I'm not comfortable dancing while Rosie is all alone."

Carlos glimpsed at Rosie, and sure enough, she appeared to be incredibly bored. He instantly felt guilty.

"Maybe the three of us can dance with a quicker song," Lucero suggested.

"Of course, baby girl."

Carlos didn't want to admit it, out of respect for Rosie, but he was desperate to have Lucero in his arms, swaying with the rhythm of the music, but he knew Lucero was far too sweet to allow her friend to be alone.

So, the couple walked back to Rosie, who had resorted to playing on her phone. When she noticed her friends returning, she had a puzzled expression on her features.

"Why aren't the two of you dancing?"

"We realized that we don't like this song. Maybe we can dance to another one," Carlos simply stated.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Guys, go dance. I'm fine on my own. Don't worry about me. I'll find my victim for tonight soon," she said, her eyes glimmering with a hint of mischief.

"Are you sure?" Lucero insisted.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Go dance. I know Carlos is itching to have his hands on you," Rosie said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Carlos burst out laughing. That was why he loved Rosie. She always went with the flow.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go dance."

He dragged Lucero to the dance floor as a new song commenced. It was also a slow song, and Carlos was grateful. He wrapped his arms around Lucero and brought her closer to his chest. She placed her arms around his neck and pecked him sweetly. Smiling, Carlos rubbed his nose against Lucero's.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured.

"I should be saying that to you. I don't know what I would do without you, Carlos. You've changed my life so radically."

"You've made my life so much more bearable, so much more beautiful, and colorful. You're amazing, Luce."

Lucero blushed and kissed Carlos deeply and passionately. Her heart was pounding, her body heating up. She loved the way he made her feel.

She snuggled against his chest and relished the warmth. "After being so miserable for so long, I'm finally happy, thanks to you."

"Baby girl? Promise me that no matter what happens, all I want for you is to be happy."

"But I am. I'm so happy with you, Carlos."

"I know, but things can happen, and we'll never know. But just remember that I adore you with all of my heart."

"I do, too, Carlos."

They smiled and shared one more kiss before the song ended. The two walked hand in hand back to their seats, both with large grins decorating their faces and emanating a happy atmosphere. All their friends were back, and noticed that the loving couple's happiness was contagious. They all grinned happily and resumed talking.

"What's with the grin?" Logan asked after several minutes.

"I'm just incredibly happy, I guess."

"Lucero?"

"Who else?"

Logan chuckled and stole a glance in Lucero's direction, who was chatting with the girls aimlessly.

"She's changed us all. Something about her has made us all… soft."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Oh it certainly is. Someone like her needs to be treasured."

"I know. I don't dream of giving her up so easily."

"Good."

They stayed silent before Logan broke the silence. "Uh oh, evil bitch heading our way," he murmured.

Carlos noticed from the corner of his eye and suddenly went rigid.

"Go get Lucero. I don't know what the hell Taylor will do, but I'd rather have my baby girl with me."

"Got it. I'll be back." And with that, Logan left.

_Hurry up, Logie,_ Carlos thought. He then realized that Logan wouldn't return anytime soon, so he decided to man up and face whatever the She Devil had to say.

"Hey, Carlos. You look hot tonight," Taylor purred.

"Thanks," Carlos grumbled. He was extremely annoyed by how Taylor was trying to catch his attention, but he kept his poker face on.

"Mind if we talk?" she asked.

"We already are." He stated.

"I know, but I was hoping if we could talk somewhere private."

"Why?"

"I can't really explain it here. I'd rather be able to speak and be heard clearly."

Carlos couldn't understand the sudden attitude change. One minute, she was flirting, the next, she's civilized, with no hint of flirting in her tone.

Carlos sighed. "Fine. Let's go. Let me just get something to drink. I'll be back in a minute."

Carlos left just as Lucero approached Taylor, with Logan in tow.

"You said he was here, Logan."

"He was here a second ago, I swear."

"Well we can just wait for him."

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?" Taylor studied Lucero's appearance and scoffed.

"Um, I'm here with Carlos," Lucero said.

"Why the fuck did you even come? I can clearly see that you don't fit in with these type of people."

Lucero sighed, clearly not in the mood to pick up a fight with her.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Logan said that Carlos wanted to see me."

"I wouldn't want to waste my time on a bitch like you, anyways," Taylor scoffed while studying her fingernails.

Logan tried to step in, but was quickly stopped by Lucero. She smiled in appreciation.

Seconds later, before the awkward silence between them could suffocate them, Carlos returned with a drink in his hand, his eyes immediately brightening up when he saw Lucero.

"Baby girl!"

Lucero giggled and kissed Carlos on the lips, much to Taylor's dismay.

"Logan said that you wanted to see me. Is something the matter?" she asked, genuine concern coating her soft voice.

"No baby girl. Everything is alright. Don't worry; I realized that I can handle this situation on my own. Go back to the gang and enjoy the party. I'll be with you guys shortly." Carlos reassured her.

Lucero nodded and kissed him once before pulling away and dragging Logan back to their seats.

Carlos stared fondly at the two before returning his attention to Taylor.

"So where did you want to talk?"

"I'll show you."

One their way to their location, Carlos had failed to realize that Taylor had a devious smirk on her face. He was falling right into her trap. No one would be able to help him now. He would fall into the temptation that was the body of a woman, and succumb to his need for pleasure…

**I guess we know what will happen next, don't we? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. They make me happy! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! I'm really sad to see that my story hasn't been receiving that many reviews. If you could take just a second of your time to leave me a little review, i will be extremely grateful. Thank you! I don't own anything. ****_***PLEASE REVIEW***_**

**Tel nok shock: Yup... Uh oh... Carlos is screwed...**

Lucero was chatting happily with her friends, her bright smile illuminating everything. She was wondering why Carlos was talking to Taylor, but she didn't want to continue pondering the idea that something was wrong. She felt something in the pit of her stomach as she was leaving Carlos. As the minutes continued to roll by, the queasiness would not subside.

She leaned over and spoke to Logan, hoping that he would answer her question.

"Logan?"

He turned back to her and smiled, but then noticed her troubled expression.

"What's up, Luce? Is something the matter?"

"Why did Taylor suddenly show up next to Carlos? Did he tell you anything?"

He shook his head. "All he said was to get you. That was all."

Unsatisfied by his answer, Lucero nodded and sipped her drink.

While Lucero was downstairs with her friends, Carlos was with Taylor in a bedroom, his mind clouding up because of the drugged beverage.

"Carlos," Taylor murmured, her breathing becoming ragged. Desire emanated from Carlos at the thought of having sex. Ever since he realized his feelings for Lucero, he had stopped having sexual relationships, but he couldn't help the wanton behavior.

"Fuck me, Carlos," she purred. An animalistic growl emerged from Carlos' throat. He grabbed Taylor and threw her on the bed, desperate to make the girl scream his name in pleasure.

His lips ravished hers, a need so powerful, that Carlos couldn't contain it any longer.

"Fuck foreplay."

Clothes were ripped off and discarded. A condom was handed to Carlos, and he smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

He ripped the wrapper and put it on his throbbing member. Carlos then spread Taylor's legs apart and plunged into her, groaning in pleasure as heat consumed him. He buried himself to the hilt and then began to forcefully thrust into Taylor.

"Fuck! Oh that's so fucking good, papi!"

Carlos growled, knowing full well what that word did to him.

"You're so fucking tight, bitch!"

His pace increased dramatically as he continued to plunge into the girl beneath him, loving how she writhed and screamed.

~~~Gravity~~~

Lucero had grown impatient and somewhat queasy. Something was telling her that something wasn't right. She sighed, giving in. She abruptly stood up, catching the attention of Logan.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Carlos. You can come if you want."

Logan nodded. He had also grown uneasy from the moment he saw Taylor. The two walked around, searching for their beloved friend.

"He doesn't seem to be downstairs," Logan said.

"Yeah, seems like it. What's upstairs?"

"Bedrooms, I believe."

"Let's go."

Logan grabbed Lucero's hand and led her to the bedrooms upstairs. They continued to walk passed some rooms when suddenly, loud grunts and moans caught their attention.

"Fuck me harder, Papi!"

Logan instantly froze. He realized what was happening. _No. This can't be happening. You fucking idiot._

Lucero's eyes were wide with horror. "Th-that can't be them. I- I trust Carlos." But in her heart, she knew it was a lie.

"Luce…"

Her hand was on the knob, and she opened it. The remaining pieces of her heart crumbled.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Carlos grunted.

And with one last powerful thrust, Carlos came, making Taylor scream.

"CARLOS!"

Tears were streaming down Lucero's delicate face. Pain coursed through her body from the betrayal, hatred seeped into her veins.

Carlos had pulled out and was smirking. He pulled on his clothes and slobbishly kissed Taylor. When the two turned around, they were met by a heartbroken girl and a furious friend.

Carlos paled instantly. His throat began to tighten as realization dawned on him. He had broken Lucero's heart. He cheated on the one girl he adored.

"Lucero," Carlos said, his voice coming out as a whisper, his hand reaching out toward her.

Lucero shook her head and raced out of the room and down the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

"Lucero wait! Don't go! Oh God, no!" Carlos shouted. He tried to dash out of the room, but before he could even make it out of the door, Logan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him onto the floor. He brought his fist to Carlos' face, successfully breaking his nose on the first punch.

Carlos didn't fight, knowing full well that he deserved it.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch!"

He continued with the punches, never losing his pace, until Carlos was a bloody mess.

"I can't believe you would hurt someone so sweet like Lucero. You don't deserve her."

Disgusted and not wanting to see Carlos, Logan walked out, wiping his bloody knuckled on his clothes, not caring that they were staining.

Carlos sat up, gently wiping away the blood. Taylor crouched next to him and helped him clean up.

"Get away from me," he murmured.

"Let me help you," she insisted.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU SLUT!"

Taylor smirked. "Yeah, I'm partially at fault, but don't blame me completely, Carlos. You chose to fuck me, and this is what you get."

Carlos, angry and filled with hatred, slammed his fist against the wall, successfully creating a hole.

"I never want to see your pathetic face again. Stay the fuck away from me and Lucero," Carlos growled menacingly.

"Like I'll ever be able to stay away from a hot ass guy like you? Doesn't matter, you'll come crawling back to me, just you wait and see," Taylor smirked. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted out of the room, successfully swaying her hips sensuously.

Carlos couldn't help but stare, and when he realized what he was doing, self-loathing filled his being.

_I fucking screwed up. Dammit. Oh God. Lucero, I'm so sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I-I love you,_ Carlos thought. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of never being able to kiss his sweet angel. She was everything to him. He was determined to win her heart, do anything to have her back in his arms.

Carlos hurried out of the room, ignoring the stares that he received and the throbbing from his face and hand. He was about to make it out the door, when suddenly, Camille, Lucy, and Jo stood in front of him, blocking his only way out of the party.

"Now where the hell do you think you're going?" Lucy growled, fury emanating from her body. Her eye twitched, her body softly quaking, as if she was preparing to battle the young idiot.

"I need to see Lucero. Please let me through," Carlos pleaded.

"And why the fuck should we let you?" Camille asked.

"Because I love her! And this whole thing was a mistake! I didn't know what had gotten into me!"

"Bullshit!" Jo screeched, her usual soft voice gone with the wind.

"Please! I'm begging you!"

Camille stepped in front of Carlos and slapped him across the face, adding more force than necessary. She then slapped him three more times for good measure. After she was done with the physical abuse, he hung his head down, avoiding the gazes of his friends.

"Get the hell out of here. I can't stand seeing you, right now. And don't you dare go looking for Lucero. Stay away from her, or I swear, you'll wish you had never met me," Lucy threatened.

Carlos nodded and trudged out of the house, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued his trek to his car. He felt so empty, so cold, and so alone. Was he that desperate to fuck a girl that he broke up with? Why couldn't he have waited for his sweet angel?

"Why the fuck am I so stupid?!" he growled. He fisted some hair and tugged with frustration.

_I have to make it better. I have to fix this. I have to make her mine. But how?_

Carlos finally arrived to his car and opened the driver's side. He knew something was up the moment he was with Taylor. From the way Taylor wanted to "calmly" talk to him, to the mysterious substance that had been added to his drink, it all made perfect sense.

Sighing, Carlos revved the engine and drove back home, silent tears falling down his soft rosy cheeks.

_I promise that after tonight, I will make everything better. I promise, baby girl…_

Lucero was sobbing in her room, Rosie constantly banging on her bedroom door and begging for her dear friend to open the door.

"Babe, open the fucking door and explain why you're crying a fucking river!"

"Leave me alone, Rosie!" Lucero shouted at her friend. She felt guilty for acting so childish, but she just couldn't face anyone at the moment. She was completely heartbroken.

"Please, babe. I need to know who I'm going to stab! Or well maybe at least kick them in their nuts so I won't go to prison."

Lucero gave a soft chuckle. She stood up and unlocked the door. Rosie tumbled in, but regained her balance.

"I meant to do that," she said coolly. Lucero rolled her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Ok, now tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing, Lucero walked back to her bed and plopped down.

"So Carlos was getting some drinks, and well, apparently Taylor was there, wanting to talk to him."

"Who the fuck is Taylor?"

"His ex."

"Oh ok."

"Anyways, Carlos had asked Logan to get me. I didn't know why. I just thought it was something of unimportance. When I arrived, Carlos was acting somewhat weird. I asked him what he had wanted, but he said that it wasn't important. Gosh, I was so stupid. I should've known something was going awry."

"Babe, it's not your fault. That fucking idiot lost someone amazing. Let him deal with that on his conscious."

Lucero sighed. "I thought I had finally found someone that would love me for me, that would cherish me, but I was wrong."

"There are more guys in the world. I know you'll find someone who is worthy of you."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"No problem, babe. How about we watch some movies and scarf down some junk food. I'm craving some pizza."

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven. Why do you ask?"

"Who the heck is open at eleven?"

Rosie snorted. "Babe, there are a shit load of places that are open. Let me take care of that. Do you have ice cream?"

"Yeah, and I also have some cookie dough."

Rosie's eyes gleamed with glee. "Get the cookies baking!"

Lucero giggled at her best friend's enthusiasm. She was heartbroken, but Rosie was able to lift her spirits right back up.

She rose from her bed, when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate. Without bothering to look at the caller I.D., she answered in a soft melodious voice.

"Hello?"

"Lucero!"

She instantly froze. "W-what do you want, Carlos?"

"We need to talk, please. I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. It was obvious that you didn't want me," she snapped.

"Please, I'm begging you. I lo–"

"Enough with the lies! I'm so sick and tired of being hurt. I don't ever want to see you again. You're dead to me, Carlos! DEAD!"

Lucero hung up. She wouldn't let him control her anymore. She would not allow it.

"Hey, what's with the shouting?" Rosie barged in, only to find an overworked girl.

"Nothing."

"Luce…"

"Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

"I'm so going to kill that bastard," Rosie muttered under her breath.

"Come on, let's eat our weight!"

Lucero grabbed Rosie's hand and dragged her to the living room. The two girls watched chick flicks and ate junk food. They were able to forget their troubles, even if it was just for a short while.

Meanwhile, Carlos was muffling his screams of anger and self-loathing with his pillow.

"Why the fuck can't I do anything right?!"

Hatred filled his being as he continued to shout into the pillow. As time went on, he grew tired. When he was finally asleep, his dreams were filled with passionate love-making to the girl he was madly in love with. That was all he truly wanted. Was to show her how much he truly loved her, how she made him unbelievably happy…

** PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much, my dear readers. **


End file.
